Time Is Complicated
by LadyCrazy0.2
Summary: At the age of thirteen, Albus Potter experienced time travel just like his father. The problem is his isn't hours, minutes, or even days, it was years. The other problem is, he has limitation on how long he would have to stay. But that doesn't end there, throw in a few people who knows his situation, an emotional breakdown, and a few nosebleeds, and there you have it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Albus Severus potter isn't smart, but he's not also stupid. Still, he knows that waking up in the middle of the night (or so he thought) in a place filled with nothing but grass, trees, and dirt surrounded with annoying little gnomes, is something worth panicking, especially that he was only thirteen and doesn't know how to apparate.

The first thing he thought is that he was kidnapped, but who would do that? Moments ago he was sound asleep in Hogwarts, possibly the safest place in the wizarding world other than Gringotts. "Don't panic, study where you are." His cousin, Rose, words rang inside his head as he remembered the time he told her about him getting lost in Diagon ally.

Standing up, he studied his surroundings. Not far, he saw a crooked house that looks like it was put together with magic, The Burrow. A smile made its way to his mouth as he realized where he is, almost forgetting the fact that he got there without knowing how. With a deep breath, and started walking towards the crooked house, surely his grand mum and granddad would know what to do. But as he made his way there, he noticed how young the burrow looked, sure it still looked the same but, younger.

Something's different, he knows that, but he can't place his finger on it. He decided to shrug it off as he continued his way. As a small shed came to view, what he saw knocked the air out of his lungs. Far from where he is, but enough for him to see, is the younger version of Albus Dumbledore and his father, Harry Potter.

He knows perfectly well how Dumbledore looked like, given that his father has a portrait of him at home and that he spends half of his days in the headmistress's office because of his brother, James. And given the fact that he is the exact replica his father, he knows exactly how his father looked like when he's younger.

A sudden pain came from his chest as he remembered that he stopped breathing. Taking a deep breath he watched as Dumbledore and his father entered the small broom shed. At the same time he saw a faint light at the burrow signaling that a person from the inside was awake. "If you don't know what to do, ask for help." Again, Rose's voice came ringing inside his head. Ask _for help?_ He thought, _That won't work_ , _even if it does, I might change something in the history._ Imagine, a thirteen year-old boy came knocking on your door that looks exactly like Harry potter?

Out of the blue, a sudden fuzzy feeling was spreading across Al's right hand. Lifting his hand to look at it, he saw, while squinting, just above his pulse: a faint image of the number ninety was printed across his skin. At this point, Al remembered a faint memory about the time Rose was tutoring him a lesson about a number across the skin that was somehow connected to time travel. But at that time he was to lazy to listen. Racking his brain to at least remember small bits about that day became useless because nothing came up.

Al closed his eyes as he debated himself if he should follow his father or take a different route and leave so that he won't change anything from the future. But a small part of him wanted to stay and watch his father. Harry wasn't the kind of dad that tells everything from his teen years, including his childhood years. Everything about his dad seems to be a big mystery to him, the only thing that his father talked so much about is Snape, Dumbledore and the 2nd Wizarding war. He even have a hunch that his father wasn't telling everything about the war, it seems like between the three of them, Lily, James and Al, James was the only one who knows more. Even though he's his dad, to Al he is something that makes his curiosity kick in.

Somehow, Harry passed his mischievousness to all of his three children. And now, Albus is having second thoughts whether to follow his young father or not, and if Al gets second thoughts, he gets into trouble. Like one time, he was debating himself whether to help James on pranking Hugo, in the end he was the one that got pranked. Second one was the time he was either trying out for seeker or review for the up coming quiz. And because he was taking to long thinking, he didn't do either of it, he flunked the quiz and lost the chance on becoming a members of the house team.

A loud _croak_ of a frog brought him back to reality. Sighing loud he followed his father as they, Dumbledore and Harry, emerged from the broom shed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Albus ran, he hid behind a shed filled with sleepy chickens and pressed his back on it. Not wanting to get caught, he hid with the shadows and chose to listen rather than peeking which might expose where he is. Teddy taught him this one so that he can outsmart James and Fred whenever they planned on pranking him.

Three knocks.

"Who's there?" A nervous voice came, _grandma._ "Declare yourself!"

"It is I," An old man's voice. "Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

There was the sound of a door opening and a loud greeting. "Harry dear! Gracious, Albus," Al winced at the sound of his name even though he wasn't the one being referred at. "You gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," Dumbledore said as the sound of the door closing came. A loud click indicated that it was closed and Al won't be hearing any conversations. Sliding down, Al opened his eyes as a thought came to him. How would he be able to go home at this state? It would be a piece of cake if he have one of those new Time Turners but, he have nothing on him but a crumpled piece of parchment and his wand in his pockets. Which now made him conscious that he was wearing nothing but his pajamas and his rather large circular glasses. His feet are covered with dirt, given that he wasn't wearing anything for it.

No money, no proper clothes, nothing, at this situation he would only see his wand as a thin peace of wood. What was worse is that he was alone, he was in a time frame in which most of the people he knows doesn't exist, or was still young. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he again, closed his eyes. He was in a situation where no one can help him but himself. _Unless,_ Al snapped his eyes open, _he pretend to be someone else._ Just a few change of hair color and he can finally ask for help but, the thing is he wasn't that grate at transfiguration. His heart sank.

He can go and ask Dumbledore for help, still he won't risk it. He wasn't that stupid to interact with people from the past. But really, it seems like Dumbledore is the only one who can help him. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on his knees. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard so far, the wizard he was named after, and the only wizard who can only help him. He was feeling sleepy.

A sudden sound of a person apparating snapped him awake. He turned his head on the place where he heard the loud cracking sound and saw a long, white bearded man. Just as the image of Dumbledore walking registered in his head, he vanished with a loud crack. _Just great,_ he just missed his chance for help. Feeling frustrated, he let out an angry sigh. (he wasn't stupid to shout)

He shut his eyes and let his head fall miserably on his knees. He was tired even though he just woke up moments ago, he was really sleepy. A nap won't seem that bad.

* * *

Mr. Weasley came home rather tired, it was nearly one in the morning when he finally finished working. With You-Know-Who alive again, the ministry is at its bad times. As he apparated back home, the first thing that he noticed wasn't the lights at the burrow but, that he was hearing a soft snore near the chicken shed.

"He's coming!" Came his wife's voice. That was the only thing that made him forget about the snore.

He knocked at door prepared to do what he and his wife has been practicing as he placed his hands on the door knob (in case his wife doesn't take it seriously). "Arthur is that you?"

"Yes," He said. "But I would say that even if were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!" He said eagerly.

"Oh, honestly..."

"Molly!" He said aghast, his wife is **not** taking this seriously apparently.

"All right, all right... What is your dearest ambition?"

Grinning he answered. "To find out how airplane stays up." _Muggles, such amazing ideas they have_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt the knob turning, holding it tighter, he remained the door firmly shut. "Molly! I've got to ask you a question first." What is wrong her? She seems fine when they where doing this for the last few weeks.

"Arthur, really, this is just silly..."

At the other side of the door Mrs. Weasley couldn't be more embarrassed. It's Harry's first night here this summer and this is what he gets? What made it even worse was that question, why that? "What do you like me to call you when we're together?"

"Mollywobbles," Whispered a mortified Molly.

"Correct," Arthur said satisfied. "Now you can let me in."

As his wife opened the door, it creaked, and at the corner of his eye he felt something stir just beside the chicken shed. A sudden thought of a deathly Death Eater came creeping inside his head but, as he saw Harry grinning (Much to his surprise) and his wife complaining about the routine they just did, he brushed the idea off his head. Harry's here, it means Dumbledore came here a while ago, surely the greatest wizard as of this age must have noticed something.

"I mean a Death Eater might have forced the answers out of you before impersonating you!" His wife complained.

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good—onion soup?"

Mr. Weasley turned in the direction of the table where Harry sat.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning!" He exclaimed smiling.

As a conversation starts to rise up about fake Metamorph-Medals and about Fred and George's joke shop, Mr. Weasley couldn't help but be a little happy even if the Dark Lord is back. At the reign of You-Know-Who he would have never thought of having a family and be happy and all, but know his family is the largest one he knows and he can't help to celebrate all the little things.

As Harry stifled a yawn using his hand, Mr. Weasley immediately said "Bed, I've got Fred and George's room ready for you, you'll have it for yourself."

When Mrs. Weasley led Harry towards Fred and George's room leaving Mr. Weasley alone, he couldn't help but stared absentmindedly at the back door. Those soft snores and small stirs he felt by the chicken shed kept nagging in his brain. Sighing he went straight out and examined the the chicken shed. Pulling out his wand he muttered " _Lumos_ " and light appeared at the point of his wand.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

A boy, about the age of thirteen wearing nothing but pajamas, was crouched down, his knees digging in his chest, sound asleep. Kneeling down he saw that the boy have round glasses, almost the same as Harry's except smaller, and untidy black hair. Staring at the boy, Mrs. Weasley's head burst out with questions. _What is this boy doing here? Does he knows he is in a private property? Is he lost? Is he a Death Eater?  
_

Though none of his questions were answered as the boy started to stir.

Straightening up, Mr. Weasley stepped back as the boy made an audible groan. Lifting his head, the boy grabbed his glasses away and rubbed his right eye.

Mr. Weasley gasped as the whole image of the boy came to view, at the same time, the boy jerked his head at Mr. Weasley's direction with a startled look in his face.

Those green eyes, pail skin, and unruly hair made Mr. Weasley remember only one person.

The boy was the spitting image of Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: I know short and lousy chapter.  
**

 **But it'll get better and longer later.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Have you ever felt like your in a situation where you don't know what to do? It's like you have this secret and for some reason, It was out. wouldn't you feel awkward and really speechless? Al was having that feeling as he shoved his glasses on.

Staring at his younger granddad was the last thing he ever thought he would do. Those bright red locks of hair that was already starting to bald, those blue eyes which his uncle Ron inherited, everything seems to be so familiar and yet so distant. Usually, whenever he sees his granddad, he would play wizard chess with him or show him different muggle objects that he finds very interesting. The granddad that's always fuming about his fading red hair, the granddad that loves all his grandchildren, this is not that granddad. This is a stranger who's ready to call the ministry for intruder, the stranger who will do anything for his family, the stranger who was pointing a wand at Al's face.

Al blinked.

A wand! His grandfather is pointing his wand at his face! And it seems like he's ready to fire at any moment. Albus raised his hands in surrender wincing at how awkward his position is.

"Who are you?" His granddad asked.

Al opened his mouth but nothing came out but a gurgling sound. Being sleepy, anxious and in a very awkward position at the same time is not helping him make up any excuse.

"I'm going to ask you again, 'who are you?'" This time Mr . Weasley asked warningly. This is seriously **not** his granddad.

 _Come on Al, say something!_

Lying is something Al was never good at, especially towards a family member. Whenever he lies, his mother would see through him, his father would notice his unusual stuttering, he can't even keep a single surprise party! When it was his father's birthday, he accidentally exclaimed "Surprise!" at seven o' clock in the morning obviously blowing the whole surprise. His lying issues even reached the daily prophet, image your father waking up in the morning and then started coughing uncontrollably because the morning paper's headline read: **Famous Harry Potter's Son Lied About Being A Potter.** And because of that, sneaking out of the house to go visit the Diagon ally just to admire a new broom was a bad idea. The paparazzi just can't leave his family alone, asking him why his alone, did he ran away, was he being abused? The only thing he can do was lie. Come to think of it, it was the same day he got lost.

Why him? Why does it have to be him that was stuck in the past? Whoever brought him here is an idiot. Do they know that messing the history have a huge impact in the future? At least chose someone who's decent, not a skinny boy who has a serous issue with lying.

Wait.

The person that brought him here.

Realization dawned on Al. Whoever brought him here wants to change the future badly, it's impossible not a single wizard would miss his fiasco at Diagon ally. Everyone knows he can't lie, so why him? This person wants to change the time frame badly.

Suddenly flashes of his memory was being showed in front of him. His father giving him the invisibility cloak, James pranking him, playing tea with Lily, his mother giving him a good night kiss, him asking about his name, his first ride at Hogwart Express, him being sorted in Gryffindor, celebrating Christmas with everyone, passing the exam, in Hogsmeade with his cousins, waking up outside the Burrow a while ago.

 _Legilimancy._

 _"OUT!"_ Al screamed, but only mustered a small whisper.

He was face first on the ground, dirt sticking on his glasses, breathing as if he ran a thousand miles. He haven't really learned how to stop Legilimency, that was O.W.L.s level.

Breathing hard, Al clumsily got on his feet which felt great considering that his position a while ago was really uncomfortable. Still, this wasn't the time to celebrate, his granddad from the past just found out who he was for Merlin's sake!

"Please, don't tell anyone." He breathed out. _How could he be so out of breath?_

In response, Mr. Weasley stared at him as if he have grown two heads. "You're... m-my... grandson?"

* * *

A moment ago, Mr. Weasley was doing his best to protect his family. And know he was sneaking his future grandson inside his house.

Even though You-Know-Who is back, he can't help himself but be really happy. Harry survives, he will marry his daughter, Ron and Hermione, a dozen grandchildren. He hoped he could have seen his other son's future but he was kicked out from his grandson's memory too early.

Albus Severus Potter.

That's his name. Why would Harry name his son after his least favorite professor? Maybe in the future they're fine with each other. He shouldn't be worrying about that right now, right now he needs to let his grandson sleep. As he brought Al to an old room, he can't stop himself but admire him, he looks so much like father.

"Well, here it is." Mr. Weasley said as they reached the destination. "It's an old room that we don't use anymore. It's a bit crowded"

"Thanks..." Al answered looking everywhere but at his grandfather.

Mr. Weasley smiled at the sight in front of him. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight... granddad." At this, Mr. Weasley was smiling broadly.

Mr. Weasley was about to leave when he suddenly stopped himself. "Before I forget anything else," He said as he pulled his wand out of his robes. With a simple flick, Al's hair turned from black to a bright red Weasley hair. "When my wife finds you, I'll just tell her you're a very distant relative." This made Al smile as he remembered his vacations in the Burrow with him. His grandfather is also having issues with lying, the only difference is that it's only his wife he can't lie at.

After a few more awkward goodnights, Al found himself dozing off on a moth-eaten mattress partnered with a dusty blanket inside a very small room. In this time frame the room was filled with broken muggle objects, apparently it still is in the future. The room was extremely smaller than his uncle Ron's room, every object inside was covered with dust and cobwebs. It has a single window on the middle that shows the moon, and thanks to that the room was not that dark, considering that the only source of light was a broken light bulb.

An audible yawn escaped from Al's mouth making him ten times sleepier. Closing his eyes, he was ready to sleep.

 _But how can he sleep?_ Moments ago he was panicking where to go, where no one can see him, where he won't worry about being seen, now he just showed his granddad the future that can cause his existence.

 _Oh, get a grip!_

He's a Gryffindor! Gryffindors are brave, well maybe not when they're stuck in a time frame where they can destroy their own existence.

 _Why does life have to be so complicated?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is finished pretty earlier than I expected it to, well actually this chapter is made just for update.**

 **I'm in the middle of a flu and I really want to finish this, so I crammed it up. My head was so heavy I even had second thoughts on whether I should finish this or not.**

 **Anyway, even though the chapter is pretty pointless to me, I hope you like it.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The wonderful story of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling not crazy me.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _It was a sunny afternoon in Hogwarts, the Grryfindor common room was cozy and warm enough to make everyone asleep._

 _A girl with read curly locks was sitting in one of those big couches with a book sprawled open. Her mouth was moving signaling that she was reciting whatever was in the book beside her to a jet black haired boy who was fast asleep. His mouth was open, his glasses was askew and he was letting out small snores._

 _Out of the blue, the girl stopped in mid sentence, her face formed an unexplainable expression. She does this quite a lot whenever she finds something new to learn about. She jerked her head toward the boy she was with, only to find he was asleep. Apparently she haven't noticed._

 _"Al wake up!"_

 _The boy being spoken snapped awake. "Wuzzgoinon?" He asked._

 _This particular question was enough to make the curly red head girl glow with range. She's Rose Weasley, Al's cousin, who in fact are in the middle of reviewing because of the upcoming exams. This exam determines whether you advance to third year or stay in second year, and Rose is the only person in their family who takes these things seriously, other than her mom._

 _"Did you just dozed off?"_

 _"Well, what do you expect? All those blabbing of yours is enough for a lullaby." He answered with a yawn in the end._

 _"Listen-"_

 _"That would be the hundredth time you said that." He but in._

 _"Just listen already!" She bellowed._

 _"Okay," He said raising his hands in surrender._

 _"I just found something really weird written here, and that made me thinking, who would write this in a library book? I mean these books are being borrowed right?" She said showing him the book being talked about. It was really old and the edges was rotten, Al wouldn't think of even borrowing it._

 _"Depends on where you got it. Is it on the restricted section?"_

 _"Of course not, I need a teacher's permission to get one." She answered rather haughty._

 _"Well I'm not Minnie to know." Al said._

 _"Will you stop calling her that! She's the headmistress!" Rose growled. Al reminds her of a bulldog._

 _"Oh, just tell me what's written on the the book."_

 _"I'll just read it to you." She said as she opened to rotten book and started reading. "Time Cures: It is only performed by ancient families and it is very popular in Voldemort's reign. It is a curse in which a certain witch or wizard is sent to a different time frame, they receive a mark just above their pulse of how long they could stay in that time frame. Usually it is limited to ninety, you will only know it decrease when that witch or wizard experience bleeding. When it reach zero the witch or wizard meets death." Rose finished with a huff. "What do you think Al?"_

 _Apparently, Al was busy snoring._

 _Angry, Rose stood a left her sleeping cousin alone in the common room._

* * *

Al woke with a start. He just dreamed about the reason he was here in the first place.

"Time Curse," He said as he practiced saying the curse that was used on him. Just saying it made him shaky, he raised his arm so that he could see his pulse, _there it is,_ right above his pulse: the number ninety.

His shaky hands traveled from his face towards his hair.

 _Ninety,_ he only have ninety chances, and if that reach zero he dies. Merlin, he was scared.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, while the other continued to run over his messy hair. He needs help, like right now.

"Al," Mr. Weasley's voice came in. _Just in time._

"Yes?" Al answered as he made a grab for his glasses, only to find it not beside his 'so called' bed. "Umm, my glasses are missing."

"Oh, right," Mr. Weasley made a gesture of suddenly remembering something before pulling Al's glasses out his robes, only to find it rectangular and horn rimmed. "I transfigured it so you won't look like Harry so much."

Al answered a small thanks before receiving his newly transfigured glasses. According to Al's perspectives it was not comfortable. He have smaller range of seeing things clearly, he hates the new glasses.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry but, I hate it." Al was answered with a chuckle.

"Well, you have to get used to it." Said Mr. Weasley. "Breakfast's ready, you can come down now, at least I could introduce you earlier."

And with that, Al found him about to leave. _Time Curse._ "Grandad," He called as Mr. Weasley stopped on his tracks.

"Yes?" Mr. Weasley asked as he turned around.

"Do you know anything about, Time Curse?" The reaction was immediate.

Mr. Weasley's eyes was as wide as saucers, his mouth agape. "Did I hear just right?"

"I think I just got Time Cursed." He answered looking away as he showed him his marked pulse.

He felt two hands grab his arm and found his young grandfather merely inches away from his pulse. Hot breath was being issued from his mouth making the certain spot in front of it sweaty. _Now this is weird and certainly this will be a sight to remember._ Al thought bitterly.

And the next thing, Mr. Weasley was sending an owl toward Dumbledore. "I told Dumbledore who you are and why you got here. I think it's better he keep an eye on you whenever you experience bleeding, so I asked him on making you a transfer student. Books? I'll handle it, another kid to educate won't be a problem. The problem is Molly." Al found himself dozing off as his granddad continued to blab.

Even though he was scared out of his wits he feels, for some reason, calm. Maybe because of the curse, maybe it can only make the witch or wizard anxious for a short time before making them calm again. Inside he was going ballistic, he was going to die for Merlin's sake! And now look at him, calm as possible, the only time he showed he was being troubled the minute he got here was this morning. And that was only for a short moment.

 _Good trick,_ Al thought, _that way no one would be suspicious._

"Well, now that's settled come down with me for some breakfast, everyone's awake including your father."

This snapped Al from his thoughts. His father, his going to meet him. "In any chance, can I pass?" Al asked somewhat hopeful.

"No can do, it's late and the sooner I tell Molly the better."

Five minutes later he was walking down the stairs alone, apparently Mr. Weasley said it was better for them if they don't go to the kitchen together. As his foot reached the second landing his 'future' uncle, Ron, was the first voice he heard from the stairs.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T students now! Mum are there anymore sausage?"

"You're the only person I know who can't stop eating." And now that's aunt Hermione.

Laughs and a loud sigh, must be Mrs. Weasley.

The voice that followed stopped Al from his tracks "He's a pig." _Dad._

Come to think of it, he haven't really thought how his approach is going to be. Well, that won't be a problem, it's his granddad's problem. Still, seeing his younger father is like seeing a three-headed person. At this kind of situation what would Rose do? Having brains can be useful like, getting away from troubles. Something she never inherited.

"Umm..." A low voice came suddenly from the back.

Spinning around, Al saw his uncle Bill young and unscratched. If this was a normal day Al would have taken a picture of his uncle, eyes wide, mouth agape, and hair sticking all over the place. But, it wasn't a normal day, he was stuck in the past with only ninety episodes before dying! Al opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it, again he opened his mouth but nothing, this was repeated over and over before closing his mouth shut, not even planning on opening it.

Finally, Bill broke the silence, "Dad!" He called prolonging the 'ad'. "There's a stranger in the house!"

And with that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to call a gathering if you're in a hurry. Everyone in the house was suddenly crowding around the foot of the staircase. Ron with sausage bits sticking beside his mouth, Hermione still bushy haired, Ginny ( _mom)_ pretty and long haired, Fluer looking veela as possible, and Harry _(dad)_ skinny and scarred. Mrs. Weasley was already looking at Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Mr. Weasley asked obviously to Al's dislike. And here he thought his granddad had it planned on introducing him.

"Well?" Bill asked impatient.

"Everyone this iiiiis-"

"Albert," Al cut in sensing his granddad needs help. "but you can call me Al."

"Albert what?" And now it's Ron.

"Po-Parker." At this point, Al has his fingers crossed. He hates lying.

"Mr. Weasley, he looks like Harry." Whispered Hermione, only to be heard be everyone.

"That's impossible, Albert here is an old Weasley relative not a Potter" Mr. Weasley said, looking exactly like lying.

"Really? How come I don't know him?" Asked Bill.

"That doesn't explain anything." Cut in Mrs Weasley. "What is he doing here?"

"Umm, you see... it's a long story."

"Then we should all take a sit then," Mrs. Weasley said. "We have a lot of listening to do."

"I'm just gonna go." Al muttered hopping to get away from the crowd.

"Nope," At this point Mrs. Weasley has her hands on her hips. "You're coming with us."

* * *

A half an hour later everyone knows Albert Parker, a distant relative of Mr. Weasley's, whose mother and father dead and only lives with his grandmother that died after graduating second year in Magic and Mystery School of Young Witch and Wizards. And somehow having dead relatives is really useful, Al found himself being given with hand-me-down books from his mother, Ginny, hand-me-down robes from Charlie and Mrs. Weasley flooing Dumbledore if he accepts transferees. Though the Dumbledore part won't be necessary.

"Albert huh." Harry said.

"Yup that's me." Al put on his unfake-ish smile as possible, only to notice that his father is looking at him like his a puzzle meant to be figured out.

"Nice to meet you then."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Review and yellow tomatoes!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since my last update, and that's because I've been trying to improve my English.**

 **Anyway, here's the 4** **th** **chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Harry**

Something was not right.

The minute Harry saw the new kid; he knew something was off the scale. First, Mr. Weasley was acting strange for Merlin knows how long; second, that Albert boy seems to avoid him in every way as possible. He experienced a lot of weird things in his past years in Hogwarts; it would be a miracle for him not to notice that something wrong was going on. Voldemort won't let go of him that easily.

Still, he can't find anything odd about Albert (other than avoiding him). He helps a lot with the chores, and he's in good terms with everyone so far. If he's being honest with himself, nothing's wrong with Albert.

"You alright mate?" Harry snapped out of his trance only to see Ron standing beside of him. "You seem pretty distant."

"I was just thinking." He answered as he watched the gnomes tackle themselves. He was sitting at the front porch. At first he was planning on feeding the chickens, but that Albert boy got inside his head.

"You're not thinking about the…" He lowered his voice at this one. "…prophecy?"

"No, no, no, to be honest I haven't really thought about it." He answered somewhat alarmed.

"Well," Ron said as he settled himself beside Harry. "What's bugging you?"

He thought for a moment, Ron's in pretty good terms with Albert, given the fact that they are related. Telling him his thought about Albert might not be a wise decision. "It's just that everything's gone really crazy."

"I can't say no to that," Ron answered. " all those disappearance, deaths…"

"And odd accidents." Harry finished.

"You know what," Ron said leaping on his feat. "what we need is something to get our minds off things."

"Like what?"

"Quidditch." He answered grinning.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not playing?" Hermione said haughtily as she opened the book she was holding.

"Come on, two-on-two; us versus Ron and Ginny." Harry urged.

"Yeah, Quidditch isn't that bad, try it sometimes." Ginny said a broomstick in hand.

"No." She said slamming the book close. "I'm not participating."

"What's up with you and Quidditch anyway?" Ron asked. "It's fun."

"It's a brutal game Ron, and I don't want to have any broken bones." Hermione grumbled "Ask Al instead."

Everyone turned their heads toward Al's direction who was sitting on the floor reading an old book. He was wearing one of Ron's old pair of clothes which was ten times bigger than him. Seeing him like that, Harry remembered himself when he was younger.

"Albert you wanna play Quidditch?" Ginny called, only to be ignored.

"Albert." She called again as she walked towards him

"Al!" This time, she said it in front of his ear.

"Yeah? What, what?" Al said, obviously startled.

"What are you deaf?" Ron joked.

Hermione glared at Ron, saying it wasn't even a funny joke; as for Harry, the situation got the wheels inside his head turning. Albert acted as if 'Albert' wasn't even his name. Maybe his just pretending to be Albert, pretending to be Mr. Weasley's far relative; maybe he's a Death Eater in disguise.

 _Oh, quit it! His just a boy!_

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." Al's voice snapped Harry from his thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, obviously having no idea what kind of conversation they were having.

"I'm not in the mood to play."

 _Oh, Quidditch_

"I want to watch Hermione play though." He added.

At the end, Hermione was grumbling her way at the Weasleys' orchard as Harry, Albert and two certain redheads followed behind her grinning. The weather was in great condition, well considering that the weather never seem to cooperate with what's happening around them.

Al settled himself under a tree as others started to start the game.

Harry made a mental note not to have Hermione as a teammate because she was dreadful. She can't throw right, can't pass right, or even catch right. If it wasn't for Ron's now and then uncontrollable laughter, they would have lost three times in a row.

"Well that went well." Ginny grinned as she dismounted her broom.

"Quit it." Hermione snapped.

Ron was still laughing as they made their way towards Al, and he was grinning himself when they sat next him.

"That was quite a game." He said.

"Really," Hermione said "You too?"

"Well you were dreadful." Harry said.

"Can everyone stop?" A frowning Hermione said. "Yes, I know I'm a bloody failure in Quidditch, but that doesn't mean you can tease me all day."

They stayed like that for a while, laughing and teasing. But at the back of his head, Harry still couldn't trust Al. There was something with him that he couldn't really distinguish, something he wants to know.

Somehow, their conversation was lead to Albert. Ginny kept asking him his favorite Quidditch team, Ron won't stop bugging him about his favorite kind of broomstick, and even Hermione won't stop asking him about books, (possibly because he was reading moments ago)

"Where do you used to live?" For some reason, Harry found this question s on his lips.

"W-what?" Al stuttered.

"Before this, where do you live?"

"Godrick's Hollow." He answered somewhat distant.

Everyone went quiet as Harry was interrupted with an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Godrick's Hollow._ That was the place where his parents died, where got his scar, where he was turned to an orphan and live eleven hateful years at the Dursley's, where all of this crap started.

"What was it like there?" Ron asked.

"Felt like home…" Al answered.

"Every home does." Hermione said leaning back on the tree trunk.

Ginny did the same and closed her eyes. "You must have missed it by now."

"Yeah," Albert said and copied the two girls only to leave his eyes open.

Harry found himself and Ron doing the same. It felt so peaceful, yet there's an upcoming war on their midst.

 _If Voldemort was never invited in Hogwarts, and he wouldn't have killed my parents, what would I be doing right now? Would I have met Ron and Hermione? Would I be still in the prophecy?_ These thought rumbled inside Harry's head.

Warm breeze swept through them as birds started to chatter around the sound of leaves colliding each other and the distant sound of Weasley's chickens made them sleepy.

"So peaceful, yet everything is a mess." Harry and Al said in complete unison.

This snapped Harry's eyes open. He turned his head toward the others and saw them in the same position he was in a while ago, and they don't seem to be intrigued about him and Al's complete likeness in their voice. His eyes traveled their way on Al's face and color drained from Harry's face.

He just realized that if Al's hair was black, he would completely look like... _me_. Hermione mentioned earlier that he looks like him, but he hasn't really paid any attention to it. His eyes were green just like him, his hair was also sticking in every direction just like him; he's skinny just like him.

Just like him.

"Lunch!" The loud voice of Mrs. Weasley came giving Harry a startled jump.

With a blink of an eye, Ron was running toward the Burrow followed be a grinning Albert. "Why are boys always hungry?" A fuming Hermione asked as her eyes trailed on Ron's back.

"Not me," Harry said "I think I just lost my appetite."

* * *

 **Albus**

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," Lupin announced the next morning. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

For the past weeks the news was always like this, weird disappearance, odd deaths, and uncommon accidents; nothing seems to be new but deaths and deaths and deaths. A week ago, Albus finally asked Mr. Weasley what year it was and made a mental note that this year was a killing spree.

 _"1996" He answered "Are those Ron's clothes? You can ask Molly to transfigure it to your own size right?"_

1996 a year before the second war begins, such a long 'time' from home. Until now, he haven't really thought of a way to go home, the only thing he had in mind is when will his 'bleeding attack' come. Will it be a bloody mess or just those simple nose bleeding scenes he experienced whenever he tripped? Somehow, he found himself being curious about the way he'll die, something he never would have thought for a million years.

As if on cue, he felt warm liquid flowing down his nose towards his mouth. His hand quickly found its way toward it, only to find out it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding. Blood started to over flow from his hand and slowly dripped down his plate, spoiling his breakfast.

"Blimey... you can't even make a joke round here anymore..." Ron whispered to Harry "I mea- bloody hell! Albert, what's wrong with your nose?"

"Noffing!" He answered through a mouthful of blood. He started to stand up, only to be blocked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed. "Ron do you mind getting my Healer's Helpmate, hurry!"

Just as Ron was standing up, Albus found himself blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's still short, but please have patience with me.  
**

 **Nose bleed and blue strawberries!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I like the idea of writing Harry's and Al's point of view (POV). So, starting from the last chapter I'll be writing both their POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Albus**

 _Being the main subject in a news paper isn't good, but fainting and at the same time bleeding? It's a nightmare. Imagine doing that in front of your young parents?_

Those are the words running inside Al's head.

After the fainting fiasco, it only took a few seconds for Al to regain consciousness and for the bleeding to stop. And he never saw his grandmother to be this hysterical. When he fainted, Mrs. Weasley was acting like it was the end of the world. And to think that she doesn't even know they're related by blood.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked her hands on her hips.

Everyone was at the living room, except for Fleur who decided to make some tea, (But for Al, he suspected she just wanted to avoid awkwardness) and was surrounding Al. For some reason fainting made Harry give him the stink eye, which is really disturbing considering that _he, Albus,_ fainted.

But the real thing that bothered him was the plain printed number on his wrist. _89._

He has 89 more chances. For some reason Albus felt an uncomfortable pit inside his stomach, only it disappeared the moment he felt it.

"Ummm, nose bleed and… fainting." Al answered.

"Don't say it as if it's normal." Bill said.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Al saw his grandfather looking at him with worried eyes. Why wouldn't he? He just saw his future grandson experience something that will cause his death.

"It is normal." Al said as Mr. Weasley gave him the look that obviously says _'What are you doing?'_

"Fainting and bleeding is normal?" Hermione asked obviously not buying it.

"Just think of it as an episode." Al said "I'll be experiencing this often, so get used to it." And that was not a lie.

"Why? Are you sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"You can say that." Al shrugged.

"Haven't you tried having a check up in St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but this is not something like that." Al said. "It's similar to asthma or something."

For some odd reason, it was getting really easy to lie. _Another side effect of the curse I bet._

"Albert, I'm serious-" Mrs. Weasley started only to be cut out.

"Look if you kept on being worried about my state, you're wasting your time Mrs. Weasley. This is something not meant to be taken seriously." Now that was just mean.

From afar Harry looked at him as if though he just grown two extra heads. Mrs. Weasley has done nothing wrong and Albert acted like he was doing her a favor.

"I'm sorry; I just hate people talking about my state." Al said, though this didn't stop Harry from glaring at him.

Mrs. Weasley just exhaled and stared at Al. "Well if that's what you want, I'm fine with it." She said. "Just don't scare us like that." And then gave him an assuring smile.

An uncomfortable silence hung around them.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands giving everyone a jump. "Why won't we talk about Fred and George's shop, I mean we are going there tomorrow right."

"Arthur Weasley do not get me started with that." Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"C'mon Molly dear, the place was bloody brilliant!" Mr. Weasley said as he followed her.

Even out of their view, Albus and the others heard Mrs. Weasley's reply perfectly well. "Language!"

 **Harry**

After what happened to Al, Harry became more suspicious.

He knows that the boy just had a bloody nose bleed and he should at least feel pity, but he didn't. The nose bleeding fiasco just made everything worse.

Others haven't noticed it yet, but as Al blocked out a while ago he saw something that caught his attention. 89, it was the number printed above his pulse, he should know he was one of the people who caught Al as he lost his consciousness. Yesterday, he thought he saw the number 90 imprinted on Al's skin as he was feeding the chickens with him. At first he thought it was a teenage thing, a tattoo; but seeing that it changed into 89, he knew something isn't right.

But it didn't make sense; Al blacked out, Al just experienced a messy nose bleed, and his freaking tattoo changed; why is he suspicious toward him. Still, at the same time Al's episode a while ago made him feel like he wanted to protect him. It feels like brother feeling or a father feeling or maybe just a weird feeling.

Something is wrong with Harry. And knowing himself, there probably is.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ron's voice brought Harry back from reality. "I'm finally seeing Fred and George's shop."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered Ron's bedroom. Al decided to help Fluer and Mrs. Weasley with the chores much to Mrs. Weasley's disapprovement, and Ginny decided to write a letter to Dean, her new boyfriend. (Somehow a huge gap formed inside Harry's stomach)

"Harry, are you alright?"Hermione's asked. "You look pretty distant."

"That's what I asked him this morning," Ron said as he flopped himself on his bed. "He told me he was just thinking."

"You're not thinking about the prophecy right?" Hermione asked settling herself on the floor.

"No, what's up with you and the prophecy?" Harry said sitting next to Hermione. "It hasn't even crossed my mind yet."

"Harry, this prophecy predicts your death or your survival. You should be worried." Hermione said huffing.

"Well I'm not." He answered.

 **Albus**

Saturday came with a blur; the next thing he knew is that he was getting ready for their trip to Diagon Ally. Much to Al's disappointment, he was still wearing one of Ron's old clothes. He just guessed Mrs. Weasley hasn't got the time to transfigure him some clothes.

They were having breakfast when Bill pulled out a bag of money and passed it to Harry.

"Where's mine?" Ron asked eyeing the bag.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his... Well, trust me, this way's easier."

Al watched his young father as he thanked his future uncle.

"E is always so thoughtful," Fleur said adoringly as she strokes Bill's nose. Al grinned as he watched his young mother pretend to be vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father choking on his cornflakes while Ron patted him on the back.

As they finished their breakfast, they headed outside to find one of the special Ministry of Magic cars waiting. For someone in the future, Al watched the cars awestruck. The cars from his timeline were far from the car he was staring at. Shrugging, he pulled his cloak on (another one of Ron's old possessions.)

Through the trip, Al watched his future family. Remembering their every movement, memorizing what they used to look like. Hey, this is an opportunity; why not make the most of it. _Even though I'm gonna die._

"Here you are, then," said the driver as he stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," answered Mr. Weasley as she peered outside the window. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Copying Mrs. Weasley, Al did the same only to be blocked by his father; who was also peering outside. But as they got off the car, Al saw who was assigned to look after his father, the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hagrid. Well, that was the answer for his father's sudden good mood.

In his time, Hagrid was really old, but was still a gamekeeper in Hogwarts. Seeing Hagrid with huge black curly hair covering his face was new to Al, considering that the Hagrid he knew was as gray as freshly applied cement.

"Harry!" he boomed, as he gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. "Buckbeak-Witherwings, I mean-yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air-"

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

 _Security?_ Al thought. It occurred to him that all the time Mrs. Weasley was telling everyone about the trip to Diagon Ally, Al was having a conversation with himself. _I should listen more._

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly. "Let's-" But he was cut off as his eyes landed on Al.

"Guess yer the new one eh?" Hagrid asked. "Dumbldore told me 'bout yeh."

"Y-yes." Al stammered.

"Well, let's get goin' then-after yeh, Molly, Arthur- '" Hagrid said as he clapped his hands.

As Al stepped in, he felt a unfamiliar feeling creeping up his spine. This is not the Leaky Cauldron he and his family would visit, this is a dark gloomy room filled with empty seats and empty tables. So far, the only person to be seen is a wizened and toothless man.

The man looked up when he heard them coming, and for some reason his face was hopeful; must be having a rough day. But before the man could even speak, Al heard Hagrid boom behind him, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

The man, Tom, nodded rather gloomily and returned on what he was doing, wiping glasses. In Al's time, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron was owned by a young woman whom his cousin, Fred, fancies.

Reaching the chilly courtyard at the back, Hagrid reached for a pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall. Which Al found rather disturbing, he did remember a distant memory of his father telling him about Hagrid's pink wand. But he never thought that it was actually real, in his time Hagrid owned a regular wand after redeeming him name.

As they entered the Diagon ally, What Al saw knocked the air out of his lungs. What he was seeing is not the Diagon Ally he grew up with; the Diagon Ally he's seeing right now was really different. Every corner was gloomier than the other one, if possible, the only color he can see is either black or white.

His father and his friends decided to go to Madam Milkin's, which is still alive in his time, and him and the others went to Flourish and Blotts.

As he watched his father and future aunt and uncle retreating figures, Al thought, maybe staying in this time isn't that bad. For a long time, Al new his relatives has been keeping secrets from them. And now can be the right time to know all the things he wants to know. But the back of his mind, he kept on thinking of what was happening in his time. Are they searching for him? Or is the time back home isn't moving because he's in a different time?

But as usual, he wasn't even in close of having a panic attack.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I may be one of the youngest and richest person alive; and by the looks of it I'm not.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Albus**

" _So Voldemort is alive?" Al asked._

 _His grandfather gave a shudder. "I guess I have to get used with you saying his name like that." He said. "You know, your father also does that."_

" _What?"_

" _You know… saying his name." He answered as he disassembled the muggle object he was holding, an old telephone._

" _Saying what? Voldemort?" Al watched as his grandfather made another shudder. "I guess he really is dangerous."_

 _Mr. Weasley turned and stared at Al who was perched on a broken stool. Apparently, they were inside the shed where he hides his precious muggle objects. "You don't seem pretty scared."_

 _Al shrugged as he balanced himself on the four legged stool, who was now three and a half legged. "Well, in my time, kids think Voldemort is just a wizard to know, a wizard to study for us to pass the exams. I'll be honest, I'm one of those."_

" _Well, you're here; you need to watch for yourself." Mr. Weasley said as he completely abandoned his experiment. "If You-Know-Who finds out who you are… " He paused, "Why can't you just get nervous?"_

 _Al shrugged "A side effect… I guess."_

* * *

"Harry?" A hopeful girl asked but her face was soon showing disappointment. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Al watched the girl's retreating figure as he dived his hands deeper in his pockets.

 _That's the twelfth time._ He thought gloomily. _They do know dad isn't a redhead right?_

An hour passed since they arrived inside his uncle's joke shop and he got to admit, his father is pretty popular in this timeline. Ever since they got there, he was always being mistaken as Harry and ended up being asked for an autograph. How juvenile was that? Still, he can't help himself but admire his uncle's joke shop. Everything in Diagon Ally was near to gray, but this, this was the only place to be so alive. Well in the future it was ten times better than this, but in this crisis, it's really great.

Through the crowd he can see his young mother, Ginny, _mom._

"… _Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?_

 _"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy…"_

"… _So what about Michael Corner?"_

 _"I dumped him; he was a bad loser…"_

 _"But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"_

Shaking his head, Al took a different route away from his future mother. It just dawned on him that his mother isn't like any girls he thought. His mother was those girls who move through boyfriends to boyfriends, in short one of the popular girls. For a long time he thought his mum would be those naive, shy girls. Which is impossible considering that his mum's angry looks can kill, and has a voice of a banshee.

Al found himself looking at a tall rack with different not-so-edible cookies. Every cookies was place inside a jar with their names, one jar said "Ton Tongue Cookies, similar to Ton Tone Toffee." Another said "Tatter Teeth Cookies". Al grinned as he picked a jar saying "Popping Pimple Cookies" trust his uncles to make out of this world products.

"Found anything-"

"-You like?"

Al jumped as his young twin uncles appeared beside him. Even though he knew his uncle Fred was long gone, he doesn't feel that awkward around him. If he's being honest with himself, he knows the curse was making him more and more calm and insensitive; next thing he knew he might be emotionless.

"Aren't you Al?"

"The new housemate?"

 _Housemate?_

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, but yes I'm Al" He said putting back the jar he was holding.

"How do you want us to put in then?" They asked leaning, "Al, the mighty housemate?" they identically wiggled their eyebrows making Al grin.

"No," He said chuckling, "I'd like it if you could just call me Al, and I'm assuming you're Fred and George?"

"Yep that's us," The twin at the right said "I'm George and nice tattoo." He said pointedly toward Al's wrist.

Hearing this, Al quickly hid his tattooed wrist behind his back. "You saw that?" He asked.

"Well who wouldn't?" Fred said "We're not blind as you can see."

"Where did you get that?" George asked, but one of the staff called them saving Al from his uncles.

"Mr. Weasleys we have a problem here." A tall blonde girl called from the end of the hall.

And with that, Al was left alone. Sighing he traveled back to Mrs. Weasley only to see six pairs of feet traveling towards the door. He doesn't need to think before realizing it was his father, aunt and uncle under the invisibility cloak. _What are they doing?_ Well, that's the only proof he need for him to know that his father and his friends are as reckless as ever.

Just then, a distant memory of his father telling him a story back when they, Harry, Ron and Hermione, were in their sixth year; and stalked Malfoy when they first visited the joke shop. A story that he let slip in which he got a glare from his wife.

Al stifled a laugh and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

"Where are they?" A fuming Mrs. Weasley said. "Hagrid, are you sure you didn't see them come out the shop?"

It's been an hour since Harry left and now every one noticed they're absence. Al bit his lip and watched the people come in and out the shop. _What's taking them so long?_

"I'm sure they're here somewhere." Mr. Weasley said.

Albus started to have second thoughts whether to tell them that Harry left the shop with Hermione and Ron when a girl, about his age, came out of the shop which caught his attention. She has black shoulder length hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

The moment he laid his eyes on her, he knows that this girl is different, something about her is not right. The girl caught him staring at her and their eyes met, smirking, the girl gave him a look that exactly meant 'I know who you are'. Stunned, the girl waved then left. It took long enough for him to realize what just happened, just as he was about to call her, the girl was out of his sight.

 _Damn!_

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," Al spun around and saw the three missing people they've been looking for. _Finally!_

"Where have the three of you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked haughtily, "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We were in the back room." Hermione said, "Fred and George brought us there to look for more products."

"That's impossible, we've looked there already." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yer lucky we didn' called the ministry." Boomed Hagrid.

"Maybe you didn't searched well." Ron said shrugging.

They bickered their way until they reached their destination. The others kept on insisting that they have not looked properly while the others kept on telling them that they searched everywhere. Al grinned knowing that his father was a really good liar, something he didn't inherited.

When the others finally got inside the car, and the only people left outside is Al and Harry, Al stood on his toes to reach his father's ear and whispered "Nice invisibility cloak, was it fun stalking Draco?"

* * *

 **Harry**

The minute they got home, Harry found himself thinking.

Albert knew he followed Draco using his invisibility cloak, and considering that he didn't know he even had one. The only way for Al to know about it is if he showed it to him. But he didn't! And it's impossible for him to accidentally find it. Still, what bugged him the most was what was Draco doing in Borgin and Burkes and his satisfied look when he left the shop.

Night came before they knew it, and everyone was happily sleeping on their respective beds, but Harry was still awake. The look on Draco's face never left his mind. _'Don't forget to keep that one safe.'_ It looks like Draco wants two objects from Borgins. And knowing the place, everything inside that shop is filled with dark magic.

Just then, he heard something very soft, if he hasn't been listing closely he wouldn't have heard it. The noise sounds like a person in pain, no, it sounds like a person scared and troubled. His mind automatically traveled toward Mrs Weasley as he remembered the time she tried to take away the bogart back in Grimmauld.

Standing on his feet, he followed the sound until he reached a tattered painted door. As he opened the door, what he saw took him off guard. It was Al.

His knees were digging on his chest, toes curled, hands cover his ears, and even from a far his body was filled with sweat. What scared Harry the most is that he kept muttering the same words over and over again "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop" Harry automatically rushed to Al's aid. Harry placed his hands behind Al's back and tried his best to comfort him.

He didn't know whether to call Mrs. Weasley or not, if he calls he'll have to leave Al alone, but if he screams for her he'll wake the whole household and make a huge commotion. Whimpering, Al gripped his ears harder while muttering louder, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop"

Not knowing what to do, Harry kneeled down next to Al and hugged him. It was pretty strange considering that Harry was hugging him from the side, but this is not the time to think about that. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay" He whispered. Al's muttering, positioning and grip soften as Harry continued to mutter him soothing words.

It was the time when Al fell asleep in his grip, did he realize that what he did was something a father or a mother would do, something Mrs. Weasley would do. _No, Hermione would also do this._ It's not what he did, it's what he felt. The moment he saw Al, he felt that he need to protect him, the need to comfort him, the need to stay beside him. Which is weird because the first time he met Al, he knew he wouldn't like him at all.

"What is going on with me?" He whispered.

As he laid Al down, he watched as he shifted his position and produce small snores from his mouth. Even if the only source of light is the moon, the number 89 was still visible on his wrist. "Who are you?" Harry muttered. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, it's filled with drama and stuff, but seriously who hates drama? I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized that Harry should have a "Father Feeling" toward Al, I mean hello he is his son after all.**

 **And I know you're confused why Al suddenly got this weird episode or something, but don't worry you'll find out about it in the next chapter.**

 **And before I can even forget, the girl that Al saw back at the joke shop is not an extra. She has a large part in this story and she'll reappear after a few more chapters. Even though I'm trying my best not to add OC characters I just can't, I can't make a big twist without adding some right?  
**

 **Anyway, hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Potato couch and purple mangoes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter . . . . . *cries***

 **Chapter 7**

 **Harry**

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt.

Beads of sweat were dripping from his head to his eyes and the blanket that he was using was wrapped around him like a straight jacket. Untangling himself, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what he was dreaming about. The harder he tried the fuzzier the dream became. All he remembered was that he was running on a field following three children not older than ten years old: a girl who was a red head and two boys who have unruly black hair. Somehow, one of them died. He can't remember which one of them, or why the death made a huge impact on him, but all he knew is that it was a nightmare.

As he grabbed his glasses someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Harry replied. The door opened revealing Al whose hair was sticking all over the place and was still wearing his pajamas, apparently he just woke up. Seeing Al made Harry remember what he did to him last night, and that go him really uncomfortable. He doesn't know whether Al has any memories from last night or not, because he was half awake at that time. But by the looks of it he doesn't.

"Mrs. Weasley said that breakfast is ready and fixing yourself won't be necessary," Al said "everyone's is wearing pajamas."

"Tell her I'll come down in a minute." Harry answered.

Shrugging, Al left as Harry tried to fix his hair. He knew his and Al's hair is almost identical, and seeing Al's hair looking like a red nest made him want to at least fix his hair. Suddenly, he saw his invisibility cloak placed at the foot of his bed making him remember what happened back at Diagon Ally.

 _Draco… What was he doing in Knockturn Ally? What was the thing he want from Borgins?_

He shook his head and went down stairs.

* * *

 **Albus**

" _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay" He whispered. Al's muttering, positioning and grip soften as Harry continued to mutter him soothing words._

Al shook his head as he grabbed a piece of pancake. Last night was something he knew he wouldn't do, how come he suddenly grew scared and restless when this past few weeks he was growing more careless and careless than the last.

The moment he saw his Mr. Weasley up and going, he told him what happened to him last night (leaving the part with him and his father) and the only answer he got was "I'll look into it and once I did I'll send you an owl." and left to go to work. Now, he's having breakfast while being surrounded by his young aunt and uncles with his young mother and his young father, who was taking a seat next Hermione, as he waited for Mr. Weasley to send him an owl.

"Where are Fleur and Bill?" Harry asked. It took Al all his might not to laugh, as his father's hair was as messy as his own. _Laugh… at least he can still laugh about something._

"Gone to work," Mrs. Weasley said "Honestly, that girl follows him everywhere." She fumed.

Out of nowhere, Al's thoughts strayed back from last night.

He didn't know how or why, but as he was about to sleep the thought of him stuck here and him dying suddenly caught up to him. He knew this for a long time, him dying and stuff but that hadn't bothered him for a long time either. How come his emotions suddenly came out? Is he going to have another episode of this emotional breakdown? He already has a nose bleed episodes, emotional breakdown is the last thing he wanted to experience. And to think that the only person to help him last night was his father, why couldn't it be his granddad.

Isn't being stuck in a time frame where you don't exist is hard enough? Why can't it just stay there? With him stuck in a time frame and him looking for a way to go home without any bleeding and emotional shit! Why can't it just stay like that?

Staring down at his plate, he debated with himself if he should avoid his father or not. Hey, what happened last night might be scary, but it's also embarrassing. His food was getting cold and he hasn't even touched it yet.

Ron asked him something but he was too busy drowning in his own thoughts to pay attention, something about his food or something about Ron asking for his food.

"Hey Al," Said Hermione as he patted him on the back bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

It took him a few second to recollect his scrambled thoughts before realizing he was in the dining room eating breakfast. "Uhh, yeah I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Mrs. Weasley said as she reached out and felt his forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem sick." She said retracting her arm.

"Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked. "If it's about the room we can switch places." Somehow Hermione found out about him sleeping in the crammed up room near Ron's. Something she just found out on her own, well Al had a hard time believing it.

"No, I'm fine with my room." Al Answered as he caught his Harry's eyes staring at him. It was the same look he gives him whenever Harry (in the future) knows something was wrong about him. Even this young, his father can still stare straight to his soul.

"Ok," Ron said. "If there's no problem, can I have your pancake?"

This earned him a glare from Hermione, a shush from Ginny, and a smack on the head from his mother. "If you want some more then go grab some in the kitchen." She said haughtily.

"No it's okay," Al said as Ron started to stand up. "I lost my appetite, you can have it." Which is not a lie. He pushed his plate to Ron while his father continued to stare at him. Thinking about the events last night was enough for him to lose his appetite. And besides, he got a lot of things to worry about other than eating breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him like she was going to give him a long lecture of malnourishment.

"Hey," Ginny interrupted smacking away Ron's hand from Al's food. "There's no such thing as 'I lost my appetite' in this household. Go back to your seat and eat."

"I'm just not hungry anymore." Al insisted.

"Al," Mrs. Weasley said deciding to finally act. "You are not going to leave this table without finishing you food. As long as I know, you're part of this household."

A small smile started to form on Al's lips as he settled himself again. Even if he's in a different time line, he still can still feel at home.

"There's a mail from dad!" Ron's voice echoed from the living room. "It says: To Al!"

Hearing this, Al dashed out from Ron's room leaving Harry, Hermione and Ginny alone playing Wizard Chess. Climbing down the stairs two flights at a time and jumping down the last three flights, Al run toward the living room and grabbed the brown parchment Ron was holding.

For some reason, the floor was slippery. Al found himself grabbing the parchment and sliding the floor at the same time. He had a distant memory of him learning to skate as child, and in that memory he crashed down, which is exactly what happened to him right now. Al found his face flat against the floor.

"Uhh, are you alright?" Ron asked near laughter as Al stood up.

"Yeah," He answered patting his knees.

After asking him for if he haven't broken anything for at least a dozen times, Ron left with laughter on his wake while Al opened the parchment he was holding. _Well that was embarrassing._

 _Albus,_

 _I found out why you're having those emotional break downs, the curse that was placed on you wasn't complete. Yes, it did bring you back in time but somehow there might be a few wrong chants. In doing this curse, you have to chant a really long spell which is complicated, expect to have a few kinds of this episode at least two times a month._

 _P.S. Burn this after reading_

Al let out a long audible sigh as he brought out his wand. _I hate this._

* * *

 **Harry**

The last month of summer went in a blur and before they knew it, time at Hogwarts where looming. Harry didn't spend his last days of the holiday very wise; all he did was ponder the meaning of Draco's behavior back in Knockturn Ally. And to his annoyance, Ron and Hermione doesn't seem to care about Malfoy's activities, it seems like they don't even want to discuss it.

 _"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione impatiently as she looked up from the new copy of Advanced Rune Translation. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"_

And he even tried on telling them that he wants revenge. Well who doesn't? His father's in Azkaban and knowing _Malfoy, he would do it._

 _"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"Ron blinked._

 _"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and-"_

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open. A startling thought had just occurred to him. (Copied from the book, please don't judge me)

"Harry?" said an anxious Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?"Ron said rather nervously.

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

First there was silence; then out of nowhere Ron erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

You know what; he doesn't even want to think about what happened. He had a very rough morning anyway. The ministry seems to think he's another pet to take care of and to top it all off Ron and Hermione have 'prefect duties' to do and Ginny's with her boyfriend Dean (For some reason that left him pretty annoyed) leaving Harry surrounded with people staring at him shamelessly.

 _The Chosen One, another nickname for the 'Boy Who Lived'._ Harry thought gloomily.

So far the only thing he was looking forward was Mr. Weasley's search out in Malfoy's Manor. He will just have to hope that he gets information about Draco's attitude.

Harry found himself sharing a compartment with Neville and Luna in which he doesn't mind. He'd rather spend his ride with them than the girls who ogled at him.

Through the ride, Harry's thought strayed towards Al. The minute they got on the train, Al left the group immediately. And what bothered him wasn't their encounter the other night, but how calm he was at his first day. It's like he wasn't a new kid at all, he blended in pretty fast and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Because of the encounter Harry had the other night; he never thought he would be thinking about Al for the next few days. But something was odd with that kid; Merlin! Even he's getting annoyed. Something is odd, he's off the scale, something's not right about him, those are the only description he can say towards Al and he's getting sick of it. He can't hate a person without hating something about him. Draco, now hating that boy is fair but Al?

And then there's this other feeling. That sudden protectiveness, that sudden fatherly feeling is not something a sixteen year old boy would be having towards a person you hardly know, or a person younger than you; well not if that boy is a teenage father and that certain person is his son. But that's not the point; he's not his father at all! Merlin, he's only older than him in three years!

As Harry turned his head towards the compartment's door, he saw Draco Malfoy passing by. The thoughts about Al disappeared immediately only to be replaced by the memories of Draco's behavior back in Knockturn Ally. Well, he got something more interesting to do in his school year.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done, done, done!

"Let's paint the town with Trojan blood!"

I don't know where that came from.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm trying to avoid adding more OC characters, because believe me I hate adding characters that don't really exist, but it seems to be impossible because Al's in a different year, so his roommates would also be different characters.**

 **Well, If you want to stick to this story 'till the end you have to accept that I'll be using OC charaters.**

 **P.S. I won't be writing any of Harry's POV in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Albus**

"Mr. Parker?"

Al spun around and saw the headmistress, well technically the current head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. "Uh.. yes" He answered as he struggled to see clearly through a sea of heads. He was surrounded with nervous first years waiting for their sorting. He was convinced that he should be sorted as well because he was technically a new student as well.

Professor McGonagall beckoned him to follow her as she turned around and started walking. Confused, Al followed her as she led him through a very familiar hallway. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the gargoyle statue when realization hit him as he recognized the hall. Al stopped dead in his tacks. "Am I in trouble in my first day?" he asked his voice echoing "I promise I haven't done anything, at all."

Professor McGonagall turned around and caught Al's eyes. "No Mr. Parker, it is just that the headmaster wish meet you." She said. She gave him a tight smile before telling the gargoyle the password. "English muffins"

All scrunched his face thinking that the password was the weirdest one he ever encountered.

The next thing he knew is that he was being left alone with the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore, he knew Al's from a different timeline, maybe that's the reason why he was summoned here.

One word can only describe the person in front of him: old. His silver long beard was being dragged down reaching his knees, even in old age his eyes continued to sparkle behind his half moon spectacles; his face was covered with wrinkles, and was wearing an old set of magenta robe. Al couldn't help but stare the old wizard before him, but a nagging thought won't let him stop thinking that this man is dead… and that this was his final year of being Hogwart's headmaster.

"Mr. Parker, we meet at last." Dumbledore said bring Al back from reality. "Or maybe Mr. Potter, which do you prefer?"

It took a moment for Al to digest what was happening. Talking to his dead uncle, Fred, is very different from talking to the person who he was named after, the person who helped his father live a normal life.

"I do wish you reply soon," Dumbledore said smiling. "Don't worry I won't ask anything from the future."

"I-I prefer Potter," Al said finally finding his voice. "Well, between you and me."

The old man's smile grew wider, he gestured Al to sit using his hand which for some reasons is hidden beneath the robe. Without having second thoughts, Al sat down at the chair in front of the headmaster's table, a chair where his brother would often sit back in his time.

"You must be wondering why I called you, is that right, Mr. Potter?" He said as he entwined his hands and rested his chin above it, revealing a sickening view of his other hand which looked like a bad case of decaying skin. It was shriveled up and was taking the color of coal.

Dumbledore caught Al's eyes making him embarrassed for staring too much.

"Don't mind my hand," He said hiding it again under his long sleeves. "I do remember asking you a question."

Al composed himself and tried to forget the picture of a shriveled hand, but it was very hard to forget so instead he pushed it away towards the back of his head. "You were asking me if I was wondering why you called me."

"Indeed, so are you? " Dumbledore asked.

Al shook his head.

"Well, as you may already know Mr. Weasley sent an owl to me a few weeks back, written in it was your sudden appearance. Of course I was willing to let you under my wing for this year and I thought that making you go through the sorting again won't be necessary. So I'll be placing you with your father's house so it would be easier for me to keep my eye on you and your father." He paused waiting if Al was going to interrupt, when he didn't Dumbledore continued, "But I must warn you this may be my last year, so I won't be keeping an eye on the two of you for long."

"I know," Al found himself answering immediately, suddenly the atmosphere was heavy.

Dumbledore gave him a weak smile and continued. "This year, I'm giving your father some special lessons, it won't hurt giving you some myself."

"Wha—"Al was cut off as Dumbledore raised his hand to shush him.

"I'll be giving you a few things to prepare you for your upcoming travel, of course that would be you travelling back home. Because I do know how to bring you back home, though it would be really tricky. " He paused, thinking "If I die before we could even finish what we are doing, Snape would continue whatever we left off. Whatever happens, just trust Snape." Dumbledore stared at him straight in the eye, eyes not twinkling. "Do you understand?"

Just a moment ago he was smiling and now he was dead serious. "I understand." He answered. The way he talked about his death as if he was talking about what he would be drinking next morning was scaring Al. He was just so calm; it was as if he was the one who was Time Cursed not Al.

Snape, he was also named after him. But he doesn't have any idea why, the only thing he knew is that he was one of the bravest men his father ever knew.

"Questions?" Dumbledore asked as he relaxed his posture, it was when Al realized that Dumbledore was sitting stiff a while ago.

"Well not technically a question," Al said "I would have a few emotional break downs; I don't think I would like the whole school to know."

"I see, well whoever cursed who got no talent then." The sudden change of mood took Al off guard. "That would be taken care of."

Dumbledore stood up and beckoned Al to come with him. "Well, we better get going; I still have a sorting to attend to."

As promised, Al didn't have to attend the sorting. He was introduced instead as a new Grryfindor student. Being the center of attention was the least of his worries, the only thing that he was thinking was his father and his great entrance. He was bleeding madly when he saw him with his aunt and uncle and to top it all off he wasn't wearing his robes, but plain muggle clothes instead.

 _What have you been up to dad?_

"Hi" A very loud boy with mousy drown hair, about his age, greeted him. "I'm Dennis Creevey."

 _Dennis._ He's a really great guy in his time, he and his father are good friends. Only, his brother died at the second Wizarding War, leaving him very quiet whenever it was his brother's birthday or if the subject came up.

"Oh hi, I'm—"

"I already know who you are," He giggled, _giggle something I think I won't do anymore_. "Weren't you introduced earlier?"

Al turned red. "Yeah, right." he grabbed a few chicken wings and some mash potato, for some reason he was really hungry.

"So, you close with Harry?" Dennis asked leaning in plate still empty, Al found himself having a hard time swallowing the piece of meat in his mouth. "I saw you this morning boarding the train with him."

"No I'm not close with him." He answered.

"Oh, that's a bummer; my brother is a solid fan of him." He faced away and grabbed a plate full of lasagna. "Every day he would talk about Harry, when we got his first letter, back when he was still new in Hogwarts, it was full of things about Harry. And when I first got to Hogwarts, it was Harry who he first introduced to me. I thought it would be really nice for me to tell him stuff he don't know about Harry. I'm his younger brother after all; I just want to hang out with him, so when I saw you come with him this morning I—" For a small person, he's really talkative.

Al lost interest at the 'first letter' part; right now all he can hear is Dennis's voice not making any sense.

His eyes found its way toward the staff's table and locked eyes with Snape. Just before the sorting started, Dumbledore whispered something to Snape that made him glare at Al the first time he laid his eyes on him. _So much for trusting and naming me after you, obviously you already hate me._ But, crossing him won't be nice, he's the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, his favorite subject, and he won't like to fail in that subject even if he doesn't belong in the current timeline. And for some other odd reason, his father seems to resent the guy. Why would he name him, Al, towards the person he obviously hates? And seeing Snape's hostility towards Harry, the feeling was mutual.

"Hello? Albert to earth!" Dennis said snapping his fingers in front of Al's face.

"Huh?" Al said. "Albert?"

"Umm isn't that your name?" Dennis asked. "Did you hit you head or something while I was talking?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, Albert… that's my name. "Al said somehow in a daze. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Must be deep," Dennis said as he started to tell yet again about his brother's addiction toward Harry.

Before he knew it, Al was heading towards the Gryffindor common room with the others. He was tired and was practically dragging his feet towards the destination when a taught occurred to him. _Where am I going to sleep?_ The question was soon answered when he followed Dennis toward his room dormitory and found an extra four poster bed with his stuff.

"It looks like we're roommates." Dennis said as he climbed onto his bed.

A boy with blond thick hair and bright blue eyes introduced himself as Morgan Hornbee, according to Al he was short for his age and was very skinny, like his father. Another boy named Dave Prewett is a mixed raise and was also very talkative like Dennis. The last one was Derick Buchanan, tan, blond and has bright green eyes; he was nicely built and somehow very quiet. These would be the people he would be spending every night, and for some odd reasons, he was looking forward to it.

Al climbed onto his bed and waited till sleep invaded him

It was already midnight when Al woke up with a jolt. He was dreaming, but it wasn't bad dream or good. The truth is he can't even remember most of it, all he can remember was those bright blue eyes he saw back in Daigon Ally that belonged to a young girl not older than him.

"Can't sleep?"

Al was surprised to see Derick still awake, he doesn't even look tired nor sleepy through the light the moon was giving. "Uhhh… yeah" Al answered.

"Well, it's called 'first-day-in-school jitters'." Dennis called from the corner also surprising Al.

"You're all still awake?" Al asked.

"Only the two of us," Derick said. "Dave and Morgan over there are having a nice dream." He pointed toward Dave who was happily snoring in his bed.

Al snickered as he watched Dave. "Maybe I am having some jitters."

"Well," Dennis said. "Welcome to Hogwarts…"

"Thanks I guess," Al replied closing his eyes as he felt the sleepiness again.

"You're welcome," Derick and Dennis said. "Albus."

Al's eyes shot open as he heard his real name. _How?_ He turned his head towards Derick and Dennis's direction and saw the two of them grinning. "H-how d-did—" Al stuttered but stopped as he, for some reasons, forgot to speak. The two wasn't look at him, but at the ceiling of their four poster bed.

"Having an incomplete Time Curse has its consequence." Derick said his voice serious.

"For example," Dennis said. "Us knowing who you are and knowing that you would come. But of course when you leave, or die," His voice faltered at the word 'die'. "We won't have any recollections of encountering you."

Ever since Al got himself into this mess he was used in surprises like these, he didn't have to digest what was happening. "So I'll be bleeding, experiencing emotional breakdowns and meet people knowing who I am? Whoever placed me here is an idiot."

"Well the person who placed you here just wants to kill you, he or she doesn't care if the process is incomplete, he or she just wants you dead." Derick said shrugging.

"Makes sense." Al said. "Have you told anyone who I am?"

"Just professor Dumbledore, we both sent him a letter just this summer, which was the day after you got here by the way." Dennis explained. "You see, me and my buddy Dave here was having a sleep over, please don't ask why, and we had this same dream of you appearing at the Barrow, a dream where we suddenly knew who you are."

"All Dumbledore told us was to keep it a secret and not ask you any questions. Well we do know you but we don't know anything in the future." Derick added. "There's a reason why you're placed in this room here with us."

The sudden image of the girl back in Diagon Ally appeared in Al's thoughts. "Is it only the two of you that knows about me?" He asked.

"No," Dennis answered. "A girl named Krish also knows you, she's in Ravenclaw. I know because she talked to me back at Hogwarts Express."

"So much for keeping this a bloody secret." Al groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

"Hey, language," Dave warned "But look at the bright side, I can help you with your emotional breakdowns." Dave said as a sudden memory with Dumbledore appeared inside Al's head.

" _I would have a few emotional break downs; I don't think I would like the whole school to know."_

" _I see, well whoever cursed who got no talent then. That would be taken care of."_

"But seriously," Dennis said. "I asked you a normal question and you lied to me." He must have noticed Al's puzzled look under the influence of the moon's light because he added "Back at the ceremony, I asked you about knowing Harry."

"Oh, that. Why would I bother telling you when I don't even know you?"

"Huh, good point."

At that night, Al went back to sleep expecting a few more surprises in the next months he'll be staying here. Heck, he won't be surprised if he started believing one of Luna's imaginative creatures. But, as far as his Father, or any other relatives he got here, doesn't know anything about who he really is, he would be fine.

Still, for some odd reason he can't get his mind off at the image of those bright blue eyes back in Diagon Ally.

 **A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Brilliant? Excellent? Or it has too much drama? Heck, why do I care? You're the reader.**

 **Anyways, hope you like the new chapter, tell me if the story is too corny, too dramatic, or too self centered… you know, self centered stories: stories that have too much stuff going on in the protagonist like he have super powers, and then he was also dangerous, and others were trying to capture him, and he thinks he's a monster, and his not close with his family, and he was tortured in the past, he was weak in the past, and now he wants to kill himself, but no! Because he would realize that he's strong and powerful and has so many DRAMAS!**

 **I hate those stories.**

 **Well, hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, that's because I was lazy. Now, now, don't get all angry with me, everyone is bound to get lazy at some point. And, yes, I may have juggled Dave and Derick's name in the last chapter. But hey, I'm only human.**

 **Oh, and the name Krish is from a friend of mine. That's her nickname actually.**

 **Yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Albus**

Albus was having a rough day.

He just started divination and he was greeted by professor Trelawney with a very brutal upcoming death, she's not even his professor! That didn't enlighten his mood, considering that he **is** dying. Even though, his centaur Professor, Firenze, did looked at him rather weirdly when he attended his class.

Back at his time, when he first arrived at his divination class, Professor Firenze already knew who he was as soon as he stepped inside the room. By the look of it now, Firenze sensed that something was odd about him.

And the subject that he was actually looking for seems like the subject he doesn't want to attend anymore. _Defense Against The Dark Arts_. It turns out Snape knew he was. _Again, so much for keeping this a secret._ And his suspicion was correct; Snape and his father don't get along so well, why? Because all the time he was teaching he kept on glaring at Al every five minutes. And after his class, he decided to have a small chat with Al about not liking his father, and that includes him. You wouldn't know how glad he was when it was finally lunch time.

As he trudged down the stairs with Derick and Dennis, a familiar girl caught his attention.

"Krish!" Derick called.

Suddenly, the familiar girl turned around and Al saw her piercing blue eyes. A weird smile crept up her mouth and made her way toward the three of them. "Hi," She said, particularly to Al "So you're Potter's son."

Al found himself groaning which surprised the other three. Apparently they didn't notice his sour mood a while ago. "That's the best greeting you can give?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Derick asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just having the greatest moment of my life." Al answered sarcastically.

Dennis looked at him for a few seconds before. "Then why are you so moody?"

Al mentally facepalmed himself as he realized that Dennis was the slowest person he ever met to understand these kind of things. "Never mind." He muttered as they made their way to the great hall.

All the while they were walking; Al can't help but notice the similarities between his father and his friends with Krish and the other two. Krish seems to be Aunt Hermione in the group, while Dennis seems to be Uncle Ron, and Dave was his father. Dennis and Krish won't stop bickering about simple things, while Derick just watched. Al can't help but smile for some reasons.

As they reached the great hall, Krish said her goodbye and left, not before shaking Al's hand and saying "Nice to meet you." As he watched her retreating figure, Al noticed a note clasped firmly in his hand. It took him a minute before realizing what just happened. _A note!_

Opening up the crumpled piece of paper, he saw perfectly well, Dumbledore's handwriting.

 _Al, this letter is to remind you that I may be leaving you to Snape_

 _whenever I'm gone. I would like you to talk to him,_

 _if you have the time, and clear any disagreement, because_

 _knowing Snape, there may be._

— _Dumbledore_

Al groaned louder as Derick and Dennis jumped from the sudden change of mood…. again.

 **Harry**

Harry wasn't having such a day, but potions went better than he expected.

He grinned broadly as Hermione continued to give annoyed glares toward his direction. She can't accept the fact that she actually lost toward him. _The Half Blood Prince, phft, I'm sure I'll find out who he/she is!_

"Hey, isn't that Al?" Ron said stopping.

Sure enough, there stood Al with professor Snape. _Wait! Snape?_ "What's the little bugger doing with him?" Ron asked no one in particular. But Harry was too busy ignoring them to even hear what Ron said. Seeing Snape will just ruin his day, Al might have just received an early detention or something. Besides, he has other things to worry about, for example: Draco and Hagrid.

The three of them won't be attending Hagrid's class this year, and that would mean crushing the big guy's heart. Draco? Who knows what his up to, the next thing he knew Draco may be following his father's footsteps. The guy's a Death Eater, better be prepared than nothing.

A sudden image of three kids appeared inside his head, the same children he saw in his dream back at the Burrow. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished before he could even memorize the three kid's features. Those three kids have been appearing inside his head for a while now, and he doesn't have a clue why. But there's no point on taking it seriously, it must be the side effect of sharing thoughts with Voldemort.

"Isn't he a little dodgy?"

Harry turned to Hermione who was looking at Al and Snape's. She has this certain look in her eyes that means something was off. _Of course something's off,_ Harry though. He was also feeling the something when he first met Al, but not anymore.

"Who? Snape? Isn't he suspicious from the start?" Ron asked.

"No, What I mean is Al."

Ron, hardly believing it, just rolled his eyes. "First the prince, now Al. Everything seems to by dodgy for you."

Hermione turned sharply to Ron, glaring. "I know for the fact that the prince is not someone to trust. You're just too blind to notice."

"As far as I remember, my eyes are perfectly doing fine." Ron retorted.

 _Here we go again._

The two never seemed to stop bickering.

 **Albus**

"Professor Dumbledore gave you another massage today." Derick announced as the trio entered their dorm room. "You'll be having a talk with Dumbledore this Friday at nine p.m."

"And he didn't tell me directly?" Al Asked as he took off his cloak.

"Actually, Dumbledore told it directly to Krish." Dennis said as he flopped down on his canopy bed. "I think, well because she's in a different house, that she'll be your messenger or something."

Al rolled his eyes and jumped down on his bed, face flat on the soft pillow. "I thought this day will never end."

A few minutes passed in utter silence before Derick stood up and left muttering about doing his homework in potions, a minute passed so did Dennis. Al was being lazy again, he wasn't planning on doing his homework, much less stand up or even change. (Yup, he's still wearing his school robes)

Just then sleepiness was forcing him to doze off. Within minutes he was snoring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _It was dark, he was alone, he was in an empty space._

" _Hello?" He called, be the only answer he got was his echo. He looked down and stared at his fingers, he can see them; he looked lower and saw his feet, bare feet. It was like he can see every inch of him except his surroundings; he was in a complete empty space._

 _Suddenly he was feeling light headed. He wanted to sleep,_ _ **but weren't you asleep just a while ago? That's right, I was asleep.**_

 _ **Where were you sleeping? In Hogwarts.**_

 _ **What's Hogwarts? A school.**_

 _ **What are you doing there? Learning.**_

 _ **Learning what? I don't know.**_

 _ **Who are you? I can't remember.**_

 _Just then he saw, exactly in front of him like he appeared out of nowhere, a familiar boy older than him. He was skinny and was around fifteen or sixteen with familiar unruly black hair and familiar brilliant green eyes behind round spectacles. Everything about him seems to be really familiar; he just can't point his finger on it._

 _They stared at each other as if they were trying to read what each of them was thinking. Just staring at the older boy, he knew he experienced worse things, he knew the older boy was troubled, he knew the older boy, he knows him, he just can't remember._

" _Who are you?" He asked the older boy._

" _I don't really know." The boy answered. "How about you, who are you?"_

" _I also can't remember." He answered honestly._

" _Where are we?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _I know you," The boy said. "I know that I know you. I just can't remember."_

" _Same here." He answered._

 _Again, they stared at each other, not planning to move or even take a step. He was feeling more light headed, he wanted to lay down, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to close his eyes._

 _Then everything went black._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was face first on his pillow and that he was still wearing his school robes. Pushing himself up, his eyes found its way toward the other beds and noticed four other people sleeping. He grabbed the wristwatch that was nicely placed on Dave's night stand and saw that it was already 2:32 a.m. in the morning. Smirking, he realized he hasn't started his homework in potions yet.

Grabbing a few parchments and his ink, Al suddenly remembered the dream he just had. A sudden realization hit him, he had a dream with his father in it.

 **Harry**

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his bed.

He had a dream, he knew he had a dream, but he can't remember. He was with someone, be he can't even remember if it's a boy or a girl. The dream was fuzzy. He closed his eyes and forgot any trace of it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Albus**

 _Albus made his way towards the Gryffindor table with his best friend, Scorpius, wanting nothing but to eat his breakfast._

" _Hey Scorp, Al!" Rose called across the hall reading the Daily Prophet. "Check this out."_

 _Albus and Scorpius squished their way toward Rose then plopping themselves beside her. "What is it?" They asked in unison as Al grabbed a few pieces of bacon without even looking._

" _Goyle just got out from Azkaban, free of charges." Scorpius choked from his own saliva._

" _W-wh-what?" Scorpius asked hardly believing. "But his mad!"_

" _Well, according to the Daily Prophet he's pretty much an innocent now." Rose said laying down the newspaper with the picture of Goyle with a creepy smile. "It also appears that he'll be staying with the Malfoy's next summer with ministry supervision." Rose turned to an ashen faced Scorpius. "Scorpius, If ever he did stay in your house, tell him I said hi."_

 _The young Malfoy let out an audible groan. The fact that his father used to be a Death Eater was something, and the fact that he was the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor was another, but if he have to live in the same roof with a lunatic like Goyle and some ministry baboons was the last strike._

 _Not caring about his best friend's situation, Al focused on filling his plate with bacon and eggs._

* * *

Friday night, at exactly nine thirty p.m., Al was sitting inside Dumbledore's office with a very ancient book sprawled open on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was staring at Al as he read the ancient book without any progress. So far, Al kept on rereading the same sentence over and over again.

"I don't see the point of this." Al grumbled as he slumped down on his chair.

"How is that?" Dumbledore asked as his pet phoenix swooped down on his shoulder.

"This book doesn't have anything connected in my situation."Al said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because all you let me read in this book are these words: _Thou shall see if thou shall try_. I get it I should try, but try what?"

"To concentrate." Dumbledore answered.

Al stared at the old man as if he just grew two heads. "I read that line for half an hour, thinking that it has some kind of meaning behind it, and it turns out it just literally means try."

"To concentrate." Dumbledore corrected.

Al let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his head. "Really, what am I doing here?"

"You're here to concentrate."

"Concentrate what?" Al asked getting annoyed.

His mood isn't meant to be tested; he just had a very bad morning. Transfiguration went bad, Care of Magical Creatures went worse. He even agreed to himself to never think about the event.

"To control your emotions." That got him off guard.

It was then did he notice that he was being such a moody person these past few days. And now he was talking to Dumbledore as if he was the in same age as he is. But what does that have to do whit him going back to his timeline?

"Okay, I've been moody I'm sorry," Al said "But it's not going to help me get home."

"It's not that fact that it won't help you, it's that fact that the more of this attitude of yours continue, and people are going to notice." Dumbledore reached down and turned a page on the ancient book as his pet phoenix flew toward his nest . "Let's put it this way; I was Time Cursed, and a person met me as a kind and loving man, what do you think happens ones that kind and loving man turned into a heartless monster?"

"That person would notice the change, but don't people change?" Al asked. "And maybe he just thought that you finally showed your true colors."

"Yes, that is correct, but the thing is that you'll be a person who doesn't mind seeing people die in front of your eyes. Others would notice this and would be afraid to be near you." Dumbledore turned another page. "My purpose here is to help you go home without changing much. Yes, ones you leave, people won't remember you, but, if you invented something and it gets noticed and suddenly people won't remember you that would cause serious damages. In short, people won't remember you but everything you change here will always be changed."

"What does that mean?" Al asked still confused.

"Everything you change here stays." Dumbledore flashed him a smile before standing up at taking the ancient book with him, only to be replaced by another much ancient book. "Our lesson for today is to keep your frame of mind at ease."

Al's eyes studied the new, well old, book in front of him. It was thick, thicker than his head, the edges of it were rotten and the title of it wasn't readable anymore, the color of it must be blue or violet but because of its old age he can't tell what. "Open it to page 701." Dumbledore said. Al obeyed and ones he reached it the first words he saw were: How to maintain teenage mood swings by magic.

"Is this a joke professor?" Al asked hardly believing what he was reading. He was expecting something like, how to control Time cursed people, or how to tame a werewolf, not teenagers. It was like his case is being compared to puberty.

"No," Dumbledore said brandishing his wand. "Well, lesson starts now."

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry was alone in the common room.

He was trying to finish his Transfiguration essay, ("But there's not school tomorrow." Harry said. "Then I suggest you pass it early, _tomorrow."_ McGonagall retorted.) when the portrait of the fat lady opened. At first, he had a bizarre thought of Filch roaming inside every house; but the thought vanished as soon as Al came in to view. He couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't Filch, but seeing Al roam around the castle as if he wasn't new to the place was something to think about; considering that it was ten minutes before midnight.

"Don't tell Hermione." Al said stopping on his tracks as Harry remembered how strict she is towards her prefect duties.

"I won't." Harry said. "But, why were you out?"

"I was in the library." Al answered somewhat fidgety.

"Really? At midnight?"

"Correction, it's not midnight yet." Al said.

"In ten minutes it will be." Harry said as he completely abandoned his essay.

"Just don't tell Hermione." He said as a loud yawn escaped from his lips.

Harry stared at him. "You better get some sleep."

"Great idea." Al said as he made his way toward the dormitories. But as soon as he reached the foot of the stairs, he suddenly exclaimed a frustrated groan.

Harry watched Al as he made his way at where Harry was, and made himself comfortable on the red arm chair. "I though you're going to sleep." He asked as Al produced a long sheet of parchment and ink from the leather bag he was carrying.

"I was," Al said as he took out his worn out quill. "But, I suddenly remembered that I haven't finished my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay yet, and it's due tomorrow."

"There's no school tomorrow." Harry corrected.

"This is Professor Snape, even if it's Christmas he'll still be asking for my essay." Al said. "And besides, he hates my guts."

"I can relate to that." Harry said.

A first the two started out well, Harry was minding his own business and the same goes to Al. But, the thoughts of the night back in the Burrow nagged Harry. The image of Al covering his ears, muttering to himself to make it stop seems to find its way toward Harry's head. At the corner of his eye, he watched Al getting frustrated toward his essay. He was running his hand over his hair making it messier than usual.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Al's head snapped to Harry's direction then shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

Hesitant at first, but decided to ask the question that has been bugging him for a while. "What was the thing you wanted to stop?" Al stared at him, confused. "Back at the Burrow, you were having this nightmare and…"

It didn't take a minute before it sunk in. Al's expression was instant, his eyes went wide and his hand dropped the quill he was holding "What?"

"I just saw your expression; you know what I'm talking about." Harry said.

Al looked away and ran his right hand over his hair. "Whatever you saw, just forget it." He said staring at the heart of the fire. "It's not important."

"But—" Harry started.

"Not important." Al repeated automatically closing the subject, and the conversation.

 _Well that was nice._ Harry thought. _I just lost a conversation toward a thirteen year old, bloody brilliant._ Moving on, Harry continued his essay still aware of the sudden heavy atmosphere between the two of them.

It wasn't until 2:06 a.m. did Harry finished his Transfiguration essay. With a loud sigh, he started to pack his stuff mumbling about strict professors teaching in Hogwarts. "Are you done yet?" Harry asked Al, only to find him sleeping with his essay half finished. His glasses was askew, mouth open, and his head was placed in awkward position as most of it was hanging with its nape resting on the back of the chair.

Using his wand, Harry tapped Al by the ribs. Groaning, Al opened his eyes and within seconds did he realized he fell asleep without finishing whatever he was doing, and with a loud jump he exclaimed "Bollocks!" as he grabbed his quill and parchment. "For a thirteen year old, you sure know how to curse." Harry said as Al started frantically scribbling on his half finished essay.

"I'm ignoring you." Al grumbled as he wrote furiously.

"Do you even know what you're writing there?" Harry asked.

"I don't care if it's filled with gibberish," Al said. "I just need to pass this bloody essay."

Grinning, Harry pointed his wand towards the dying heart sending a few sparks of fire and within seconds the common room was filled with light from the flames. He watched Al scribble nonsense on his parchment remembering the time when he too was also cramming on something. Hermione was nagging him about not doing it earlier and Ron was bugging him about Qiudditch, he was in the exact same position as Al.

"Done!" Al screamed slamming his parchment on the table in front of him. "At exactly" He peered from his watch "2:15 in the morning."

"Are the two of you bonding or something?"

The two boys whipped their heads toward the direction from where the voice came from, and found Ginny wearing a red bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Harry found himself having sweaty hands.

"Were you taking a bath or something?" Harry asked earning him a glare from Ginny.

"Ok, if you're not bonding, what were the two of you doing?" Ginny asked walking towards them.

"Cramming." Al answered packing his stuff as Ginny plopped herself next to Harry.

Tensing, Harry moved a few inches away from Ginny. "How about you Ginny, why are you awake?"

"I heard someone scream bollocks." Ginny shrugged. "And it kept me awake."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I made Scorpius a Gryffindor and I think it's a pretty good idea. I read a few fanfics with Scorpius mostly in Slytherine with Albus. But this is my fanfic so no cares what I do with it.**

 **Anyway hope you vote this chapter, even if it's pretty pointless.**

 **-typical mother problems-**

 ***on the phone with your mom***

" **Mom where are you?"**

" **I just got home from the grocery store, I think I forgot something."**

" **Yeah, me"**

" **Shit"**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Albus**

Albus stared absent mindlessly at Professor McGonagall, who was teaching them how to make a porcupine with a pin cushion, when he felt someone tug him at the back of his robes. Turning around, he saw Krish mouthing him the words: _How's the lesson._ In which he replied: _Later._

It's been two days since his last lesson with Dumbledore and he haven't had the time to tell the others what happened, all because of Snape. Al did pass his essay early, only to be given detention after realizing that it was filled with useless information. Other than that, Snape gave him a few lessons about taking away other memories; of course it was Dumbledore's order.

The good news was that he can _obliviate_ who ever he wants. The bad news was that he spent most of his weekend with Snape, torturing him with lessons his too young to learn. _That was a fun weekend._ Al thought sourly as Professor McGonagall transformed a pin cushion into a baby porcupine.

Just then, he felt warm liquid falling down his nose. Using his right hand, Al wiped it clean only to find blood instead of mucus. _Well shit._ Were the last words he thought before blacking out.

Glaring at his wrist, with now the number 88 imprinted on it, Al let out a frustrated groan.

Al was currently a patient in the hospital wing with no company but a day old candle and an empty moth-eaten chair. He already missed three subjects and was currently wasting his free period in the stupid place. He wasn't allowed to leave for the whole day, no matter how hard he insists that it's something he would be experiencing often. The faculty believed the idea that he was food poisoned.

"Can I go know?" He asked madam Pomfrey who was fixing the bed in front of him.

"In an hour you can." She answered not looking.

Just then three third year students came barging in as Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office. "I have news to tell!" Dennis announced as he settled himself at the moth-eaten chair.

"I'm sure it can wait." Al grumbled. "I'm not in the mood to listen to anything right now."

The three students ignored this knowing that it was a side effect of the Time curse. For the last two days, Al seems to be getting angry at simple things. Well, Dumbledore did say it was part of a cycle: anger, lost of interest and no emotion.

Thank Merlin the news was connected to it.

Krish produced a bottle, the size of her fist, with black slimy goo as its contents. Al glared at it. "Dumbledore said that your unstable emotions are the cause of your emotional breakdowns." She said as Al glared at the contents of the bottle. "And this is the solution."

Realization hit him. "You're not expecting me to drink that right?"

"Oh yes we do." Derick said grinning. "Because of this, instead of having emotional breakdowns twice a month, you can have emotional breakdowns every two months. And your unstable emotions should be under control by then." He paused. "Only if you drink it every day."

"One sip every period should do the trick." Dennis said as Al stared at the three students, dumbstruck.

"I am _not_ drinking that thing!" He declared.

"You can start tomorrow." Krish said ignoring what Al just said. "These two would keep an eye on you everyday in case you forgot, I'll leave it in your dorm."

Al stared at her again. "I said I'm not drinking that." But the three baboons where already leaving.

"Free period's almost over" Derick said. "See you later." He added as he waved Al goodbye and suddenly Al was alone again.

"I'm not drinking it!" He shouted as he chucked his pillow at the direction where they just left.

 **Harry**

"Aren't you going to visit Albert?" Hermione asked Ron who was currently playing wizard chess with Harry.

"Do I have to?" He asked as he took down one of Harry's bishops.

Hermione plopped down next to Ron, fuming. "He's your relative. " Hermione snapped, glaring at Ron who was too busy to notice. "If you have time playing something barbaric as wizard chess, then you also have the time to visiting Al at the hospital wing."

"I win!" Ron declared ignoring Hermione as Harry's last chest piece was smashed into pieces.

"So are you going to visit Al?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"No." Ron said.

"But Ron— " Hermione said as Harry tuned them out knowing that the next thing the two would be doing is fight.

News traveled fast about Al; of course none of it was true, other that the fact that he bled. Others said that he was having a duel with one of the Slythrines when a mysterious spell hit him that made him bleed so much he almost died. While some said he smashed his head on his desk that caused him a heavy nose bleed.

 _Rumors,_ Harry thought. _Better off without it._

In the end, Hermione won the fight and the two boys found themselves being dragged toward the hospital wing with a grinning Hermione.

As they entered the hospital wing, they saw Al entertaining himself with a piece of parchment. He was folding it into a small square before unfolding it again. _Well._ Harry thought. _His having great time._ They made their way toward the thirteen year old wizard who was, by the looks of it, bored out of his mind.

"Hey." Hermione said as Ron took a sit at the only chair in site.

The two started up a conversation as Ron dozed off. It was when Al scratched the back of his neck did Harry notice something different. The tattoo on his wrist changed!

The number eighty-eight was directly at the same spot where the number eighty-nine used to be.

"Yeah, I have a friend who'll send me some homework and lessons that I missed out." Al said.

"Hey Al," Harry interrupted. "Your—" Harry was cut off by Ron's snores.

Hermione turned and glared at Ron, using the book she was holding, she hit him square in the head jolting him awake. "Spiders!" He exclaimed. Only, the scary spider he was expecting to greet him was replaced by an even scarier teenage girl. "Give me a break Hermione."

"You're the worst!" Hermione fumed.

"Students," A voice called.

The four teenagers turned their heads and saw madam Pomfrey carrying a tray with empty medicine bottles. She had this look that means their overstaying and that they have to go, even if they haven't really stayed that long. "Classes start in five minutes; better get ready if you don't want to be late."

Suddenly Hermione jolted up. "We got Transfigurations for our next class, c'mon I don't want to be late." Grabbing Ron by the collar, she gave Al a knowing look. "Harry, come on." She called when she noticed Harry rooted in his spot.

Harry turned to look at Al, questions running inside his head.

This boy, Al, he's different. Everything about him is so distant, and yet Harry seems to know him for some reasons. Take away his Weasley red hair, and he looks exactly like Harry. Other than Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, he knows Harry owns an invisibility cloak. But even if he seems to be odd almost all the time, at some point Harry have this feeling of not wanting to let him go.

"Harry!" Hermione called snapping Harry from his thoughts.

 _Enough with Al,_ Harry thought. _Draco is my priority right now._

Harry gave Al a quick nod before scurrying toward Hermione who was arguing with Ron. But before closing the door, Harry saw Al glaring down at his wrist.

"I'm not drinking that thing again!"

Harry snapped the Half-Blood Prince book shut as he turned his head toward the direction where the voice came from. Al was glaring at Colin's brother, ( _Dennis right?_ ) who was holding a small vial with something Harry was sure he would never drink even if it could save his life. The two third year students was climbing down the stairs from their dormitories and was obviously planning on spending their entire night in doing homework because of the amount of parchment Al was holding.

The two continued with their conversation, not even noticing Harry.

"For the past three days you seemed to be doing fine. Why stop now?" Dennis asked.

"Because it tastes disgusting, tell Snape not to make that thing anymore because I am not bloody drinking it again." Al answered back as the two boys took a seat at the corner of the lounge, still not noticing Harry.

"Look, if you want to be cured—" Harry's ears perked up.

"Cured? That thing won't cure my situation, it'll just tame it." Al said scratching the back of his head as Dennis gave a frustrated sigh.

"Complain all you want, but its Dumbledore's order." Dennis said. "Like it or not, you have to drink this."

"At least I know that throwing that in the trash won't help." Al grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to die acting like a jerk?" Dennis asked making the atmosphere feel heavy. Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

Al glared at him. "No one will remember me, idiot."

Harry watched the two boys glare at each other, never expecting that Collin's brother, Dennis, have this side of himself. But it wasn't Dennis Harry was so shocked at, it was Al. He's going to die, and Snape and Dumbldore knows about it.

 **Albus**

Al sat alone on the common room that same night thinking how he acted so badly. True, the potion did help him gain control of his emotions again. The thought of death was scaring him, every time he sees someone who's dead in his time, he would feel a shudder run down his spine, and now whenever he looks down at his wrist he was beginning to lose himself.

But his emotions were still random. Sometimes he would feel like everything around him was something to get angry at, or the thought of death would just feel like a subject people talk about in tea. Krish told him it's just a side effect of the damn potion, and that It'll go by soon.

Just a few hours ago, he was fighting with Dennis when the potion kicked into life again and Al gained control. He told Dennis he was sorry and he accepted it, but his mood swings was getting on their nerves, Krish, Derick, and Dennis. To be honest Al was getting pissed at his situation himself.

He's been writing to Mr. Weasley the past few days, but the only reply he got was that Dumbledore knows what his doing.

"Al?"

Al turned and saw his father at the end of the stairs. "Oh, hey." Al said as Harry made his way at the empty chair in front of him and placed his feet at the table between the two of teenagers.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Al shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

Harry looked down at Al's wrist; suddenly he felt something not right is going to happen. "You're sick right?" Harry asked.

"I told you, it's similar to asthma or something." Al said shrugging. But one look at Harry, he knew that's not the answer he was looking for.

"You're sick, and you're dying." Al stopped moving. "And here you are, pretending your fine." He took his feet of the tabled and leaned in. "You also have that tattoo that changes whenever you have an attack, Snape, Dumbledore and a few of your friends seems to know this and it looks like you're not planning to tell anyone." Harry looked at Al's red hair. "Even your relatives don't know. Al, what's going on?"

Al stared at Harry, no one made a move.

Al's head was running with questions, _how did he know? When? Did someone tell him? Who?_ Suddenly he remembered the time he fought with Dennis a while ago, but with Harry in the background. Al mentally groaned. But that wasn't the problem at the moment. It's too early for someone else to find out, much less his father. They haven't even found a solution for his situation yet!

Al's eyes saw the point of his wand very visible at his pj's pockets. _Obliviate._ And with that, he knew what he has to do.

With a blink of an eye, Al was pointing his wand in front of his father's face. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed backing until his back reached the backrest of the chair. "I'm only asking a question!"

Al, still pointing his wand, didn't move. "I'm sorry, but you know too much."

"Wait! Know too much?" Harry asked wide eyes. "What the—"

" _Obliviate!"_

The spell hit Harry square in the chest knocking him out automatically.

Al waited for any sign of him waking up, dreading that he may have overdone it. A few seconds went by, when finally; Harry made a gesture of waking up. His eyes opened and saw Al watching him, eyes wide.

"What you're doing is creepy." Harry said. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Al ignored the comment and the question. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Reading a book."

 _That didn't helped._ Al thought groaning "What day is it?"

Harry looked at him rather weird. "Thursday." He answered. "What's with the weird questions?"

Al let out a loud relieved sigh, confusing Harry even more, and left his father.

 **A/N**

 **Give me your thoughts on this chapter… please.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Albus**

 _He watched the red head look around the empty space, as if it was her first time. She saw him staring at her, the two began a staring competition before she decided to stop it and ask something instead._

" _What's your name?" The red head asked._

" _I don't really know." The boy answered. "And I'm guessing you don't either."_

 _The red head smiled._

 _He stared at the familiar brown eyes of the read head in front of him. "Do know why you're here?" He asked._

" _Not that I remember." The girl answered._

 _He was feeling drowsy, he closed his eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al opened his eyes, feeling really tired as if he wasn't sleeping a while ago. Al looked down at his wrist and saw the number eighty-five imprinted on it.

It was half way October and nothing great seem to happen. Other that he fact that he received nose bleeding attacks three days straight, ( It was a relief that the next few days he didn't had any) Ron got the position as Keeper on the house team, Stanley Shunpike got arrested, and that Harry can't be separated from the damn Half-Blood Prince (Well, his grades are increasing wildly)

The random emotions weren't gone, considering that for some days he wasn't taking his potion. In case of finding a solution for his time problem, they haven't found any way to bring him back to his time. Much worse was that Dumbledore seems to be gone a lot of times, so he wasn't having any lessons from him since his first lesson last month.

Al sat up and rubbed his left eye with his right hand, thinking of the dream he just had. His been having the same dreams for days and the only difference was the person he was with; it was either his mother or his father. He can't seem to remember anything when he's there, dreaming; and he weren't in the mood why he's been having it. He hasn't told anyone about it, including Mr. Weasely.

Snape? Al has been avoiding him. It seems to be the only thing he can do, they hate each other anyway. It was those times he asked himself why he was named after him. Screw the fact that he was one of the bravest men his father ever know, for him he's a big git. Snape made it clear that he hates the both of them, so what made Harry name him after that greasy haired git?

As for Snape's reaction toward his name: none. None as in he hasn't told him yet, his name is registered as Albert Parker, so Snape knows him as Albus Potter; and Al would like to stay it like that. But he knew he'll find out about it sooner or later, secrets can't be kept forever. It also means that others will know the real him someday.

Al stared outside the window, only to see a grayish sky instead of blue, indicating that he woke up too early. Now the tiredness he felt early was not to be questioned. With nothing else to do, he swung his legs on the side of his bed at made his way out of the room filled with snores.

Dennis and Derick was snoring loudly after the events of last night. The three of them, Krish, Dennis, and Derick, tried to catch Al who hasn't taken his potion. Due to some stupid circumstances, he has to take the potion before and after he sleep.

Al tiptoed his way down the stairs, not wanting wake anyone up, only to see something in the lounge. The minute he laid his eyes on the two people, he wished he just stayed in bed. Ginny and Dean was kissing by the fireplace.

Al wanted to throw up then and there. He knew he his mother used to date a lot of people, but he wasn't really ready to see any physical contact, much less kissing. And it's Dean for heaven's sake! He's the guy who he gets along so much in his time. When he was younger, he would sometimes teach him a few these in that in football, or in Quiditch!

He cleared his throat. (She's still his mother; of course he'll still feel weird seeing other guys eating his mother's face)

The two couple turned their heads to Al's direction. Instantly, the two blushed wildly "Sorry if I interrupted something." Al said, not really sorry.

"I'm… just… leaving." Dean said and left not before giving Ginny a peck on the lips

Once alone, Al realized that he has nothing to do. The stared at each other awkwardly.

"Don't tell Ron." Ginny said.

* * *

"Do we have to know your mother's love life?" Krish asked as they entered Three Broomstick.

It was Hogsmeade day and the four third years were keeping themselves warm with the cold wind surrounding the month of October. Ever since they stepped outside of school, everything that came out of Al's mouth was his encounter with his mother and Dean, while the other three students seem to be tired in listening at him.

"And how come you can come with us without a guardian permit?" She added taking off her scarf as the others did the same.

"Dumbledore got it taken care of." He said rather dismissively. "And how would you feel what I felt? You don't see your mother dating other guys."

"Correction: Future mother." Derick said as he searched for an empty table. "It would only be weird if your mother is dating another guy even though she already had you. But at this moment your mother isn't dating your father yet, of course she'll be dating other guys before Harry. I thought you know that already."

"I do, it's just really…. weird" Al said as he hid his hands deep in his pockets.

They found an empty seat three tables away from the girl's loo, which bothered Al. "Really? Here? We're practically sitting beside the girl's lavatory!" He would complain every five minutes while Dennis was ordering drinks, in which Krish would reply "Go find your own table then, and its three tables away for heaven's sake!"

As Dennis arrived ("I just spent half an hour in hell." Derick told Dennis pointing at Al and Krish) with the drinks, Al realized something. "Isn't it your first time drinking Butterbeer?" He asked the three. Technically it wasn't his first, in his time he was nearing his end as a third year student, in fact he was already taking the last exam for the year. Of course, before ending the year, he already visited Hogsmeade a lot of times. And Butterbeer was his favorite thing to buy.

"Nope," Derick and Dennis answered together. "When the Weasley twins were still staying they would always smuggle some."

Then everyone turned to Krish.

"Not my first either." She answered shrugging.

"How" Al asked.

"We Ravenclaws aren't always the good students you know." She answered.

The three boys shrugged, thinking that the answer was enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, Al saw Draco sneak into the girls loom. But for some odd reasons, he decided to ignore what he saw.

When their orders came up, the four of them stumbled on a very awkward silence competition. But the silence didn't bothered Al at all; the thing that was bothering him was how long he was going to stay stranded in a different time line. Of course the thing that was causing him to think like this was the potion; it was kicking into life again.

The more he stayed the more he gets homesick. Just an hour ago he finally accepted the fact that he misses his annoying brother, James. No matter how much he tries to fit in he'll always be alone, because from the start, he wasn't suppose to exist. He's different, he's not normal, if he's in his time maybe he'll consider himself normal even if his a time bomb waiting to explode, waiting to die. He let out a loud sigh before taking a sip at his Butterbeer.

Al stared at the small window across the room; a small bird was perched on its sill while the other birds were all outside flying in groups, making him wonder if the little bird was like him, alone.

Al saw Katie enter the girl's loom, again he ignored it even if he knew Draco was inside.

After a few hours went by when a very disturbed Hagrid came rushing inside the Three Broomsticks. "All yer students pack up!" He bellowed. "Trip's dismissed fer now."

"Why?" A student from the back asked.

"That's fer yer to find out." He paused. "But yer'll gunna find out 'bout it anyways." He replied. "Now c'mon pack 'em all up."

This caused a commotion on the students, but not to Al. He knew this story, Katie got cursed by Draco. A story his uncle Ron told him back on his tenth birthday where all his uncle and their friends got drunk, so drunk that they started singing "A B C". It would be a lie if he didn't admit his father was as drunk as them though, it was his plan to sing "A B C" in the first place.

They travelled back to Hogwarts and Al found himself searching for the other three, they got separated. Of course the news about Katie got out fast, knowing that his father was one of the witnesses, it didn't bothered Al when he heard his father was involved, well he wouldn't say involved. And for some reasons the three decided to be Sherlock Holmes, so now they were nowhere because they were too busy finding out who did the curse to Katie. Something hard bumped him on his shoulder that sent him smashing his buttocks on the ground. Groaning in pain, he glared at Goyle who was smirking in front of him, obviously the culprit.

"Watch where you're going, Gryffindor." He sneered before bolting ahead with a small vial clasped tightly in his hands.

"What a wanker." Al muttered as he helped himself up. He glared at the retreating figure of Goyle, knowing that the vial in his hand was Polyjuice, he just decided to laugh at the idea of him changing into a girl instead.

After an hour of searching, he decided to give up and head for the common room.

There he found Harry and the others, as well as the three Sherlock Holmes, this made him pretty annoyed. "Where were you?" Al asked. "And Ravenclaws aren't allowed here right?" He asked rather hot tempered. _I better take the potion, it's losing its grip._

"No one's here, and I told you, we Ravenclaws aren't always the good ones." Krish shrugged.

"That didn't answer my first question though." He said.

"They were interviewing us if we know who poisoned Katie." Hermione answered. "But Harry kept suggesting us this person who we think isn't up to do that kind of stuff."

Harry groaned, indicating that he's been making his point for long and was sick and tired because they won't even believe at it, or even give it a second thought. "I told you, I just know it's him. Who else can do that inside the school's premises, no one but—"

"Draco." Al finished, the six students's stared at him. "I saw him enter the girls loom, then Katie followed. I didn't saw them come out though." It was too late before Al realized that what he did was such a huge change in time. He better fix it quick.

Suddenly Harry jumped up, "There is it!" Harry exclaimed. "We have proof, we have a witness! All Al got to do is tell this to Professor McGonagall and she'll know I'm not lying."

"Hold that thought." Al said. "Who said I'm telling this to the Professors?"

"It's only Professor McGonagall," Harry said suddenly taken aback. "And this'll bring justice to Katie."

"Tell me why I should do it." Al somewhat more annoyed than usual, _can't he see that I'm not planning to tell it to anyone_ , as Dave, Derick and Krish exchanged knowing glances. They knew he'll have to take the potion soon.

"Uhm, this'll bring justice to Katie, I do know I said that earlier." Harry said impatiently. "Now come on."

"That won't really do." Al said sounding more irritated.

"Al," Ron said. "Katie almost died, she's planned to bring to St Mungos." He said rather obviously. "What Draco did was almost murder."

"So? People die every day." Al answered. This caused Krish and Hermione to gasp and for the other four to stare at Al, the look on their face was undistinguishable. Surprise, anger, confusion? Al doesn't know, all he knew is that what he said was heartless but it was too late to take it back. And besides, Harry was being annoying.

Right now all he can see is a boy who was older than him, not his future father.

"What?" Harry asked gob smacked. "How can you say something like that?!"

"Why? Aren't I right? If she die it's not going to make any difference, she's just another person who died." Al exclaimed. "So stop being so damn annoying because I'm not planning on telling anyone."

Al left without a word.

Not even feeling sorry.

Not even feeling sorry even though what he said is to fix the mistake he made about telling them he knew it was Draco who was the culprit.

He wasn't sorry because he knew what he said was what he meant.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know I haven't updated for a while *dodges rotten fruit* ok maybe for a long time, but I was really busy. Hey I'm only a high school student, don't judge.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **An yes, I didn't wrote any Harry Potter POV. I was feeling lazy, sue me.**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I would really love it if you vote, because believe it or not, I'm trying to get 100 reviews before reaching chapter 20. Because if I don't, I'll have to run around our subdivision screaming "I love Andre" (He's not famous and he's a douche bag) because I made a bet with my idiotic sister. Who, by the way, is the original owner of this account.

Chapter 13

* * *

 **Albus**

"What is wrong with you?!"

Al looked up from the book he was reading and saw a very furious Krish. "You have some explaining to do!"

Yesterday's event was a complete nightmare, which Al wouldn't want to remember anymore. But it seems like Krish wouldn't want to make him forget ("Because I know you're taking Snapes potion." Krish growled. "Unless you're not, because I will really need a lot of explanation!")

"Sorry." Was all Al could say. "And would you stop screaming, we're in a library you know."

Krish glared. "Sorry won't change anything and I don't care if we're in library."

"Really?" Al asked raising a brow. "Because the librarian is giving you a weird look." The two teenagers turned their heads towards the front desk and saw, a very annoyed, Madam Pince. And it looks like she was giving her special scowl at Krish.

Krish gave another glare at Al before storming out.

Al went back to his reading, but all he did was stare at page he was suppose to read. He has been staring at the same page for hours and he wasn't making any progress, even before Krish came in, heck he can't even remember the book's title. Al smacked his head at the open book, groaning.

After the fiasco yesterday, Derrick did his part and forced Al to drink his potion. Of course, after seeing his mom kiss another guy, it was all he has inside his head, making him forget to take his stupid potion. So Al blamed his mother, yes he's being childish so he's blaming his mother.

The next morning, he can't even face his father. So he ended up skipping breakfast (and now he's regretting it) just to avoid his father. Al gave a frustrated sigh and closed the book he was holding only to drop it immediately after seeing the book's title: Gilderoy Lockhart, Voyage With Vampires.

"Ugh! That was what I was reading?" Al had a very not so nice first meeting with Lockhart. First time at St. Munggo's and he was stuck with a person who kept giving him autographs. Other than his self-centeredness, Al had fun listening his life of fame. Al surpassed a gag reflex.

"Obviously."

Al turned his head at the direction were the voice came from. Who he saw didn't cheer him up, standing before him was the-not-so-famous Draco Malfoy. He was looking paler than the last time he saw him at the Three Broomsticks. Al glowered at the memory.

Draco gave the younger boy a confused look after seeing the sudden change of mood, only to regain his composure and shrug. Draco turned his back from Al and began searching the bookshelves for something. Draco isn't such a bad guy in his time, but right now he's one of the people Al doesn't want to have any interactions with, if Draco busted him out, that would be a terrible thing, now that he's still a Death Eater.

An awkward silence fell on the two of them, but Draco doesn't seem to care while Al was debating whether to leave or not. But he was being childish; he was the first one to arrive, why would he be the one to leave? So he stood his ground and stayed rooted in his spot.

The young Malfoy must have noticed this because for every minute that passed he was always giving Al a confused glance. Then he can't take it anymore, "This is the time you're supposed to leave." Draco said not giving him a glance.

"Why?" Al asked stubbornly as he grabbed another book from the shelf only to drop it again. (Gilderoy Lockhart, Guide to Household Pests)

Draco turned to Al, only to meet the young Gryffindor's back. "You're a Griffindor." He stated as if it was obvious. "I'm a Slytherine, I'm older and you're younger. You should be running away from me right now."

Al answered with a sigh, as if what he was going to say was way obvious. "You're only older than me for three years mate." Which was obviously a lie.

"That doesn't mean anything." Draco replied going back on searching.

Al shrugged. "I'm a transfer student, what do I know?" he picked up another book and was relieved to find that it wasn't one of Lockhart's. Only the cover was plain green, no title; and it looks like it was older that Dumbledore. Opening the book, he was surprised when two arms sprouted from its sides and started to rip its own pages by itself. Groaning, Al closed the book and began searching again.

Draco, again, turned to Al and wasn't even surprised to meet the young Griffindor's back again. "What in the name of Merlin are you even searching?" He asked annoyed, "You've been here longer than me and you're still not leaving, do you have a problem?"

Al faced his best friend's father and narrowed his eyes, okay the potion is, yet again, losing its effect. "Why do you want me to leave so soon? You don't own this freaking place." He hissed not wanting to attract the librarian's attention. "It's either you're planning on something not very pretty, or you're just plain annoying."

"How dare you." Malfoy hissed back. "Do you know who I am?"

"Draco Malfoy, a Death Eather's son." Al must have hit a nerve because Draco pulled out his wand. Al wasn't shocked considering that what he said was really rude, what he was shocked was Madam Pince wasn't nowhere to find. _Great, now's the time for her to disappear,_ Al thought.

"Take that back." Draco growled.

Al shook his head. "No, why would I?"

"I'm destined to do great things mate," Draco replied. "When the time comes you'll be begging for my help, so you better not get on my bad side." He paused glaring at Al. "And it looks like you already have, now I'll give you a chance, take that back or you'll regret it."

Al stared at Malfoy's wand. That's right, this was the year he was assigned to kill Dumbledore, the year he led other Death Eathers enter Hogwarts, the year he started to regret his decisions. "I don't think that's possible, you were never destined to do great things, you're only destined to do thing you'll forever regret."

"Why you little piece of—"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Ms. Pince called appearing at last. "Put you're wand away this instant!"

Draco furiously hid his wand back to his pocket and was starting to leave, only for Al to mock him again. "Must be satisfying to poison Katie," Al said. "Now, Slytherine would finally win in Quidditch."

The pale boy turned to him, eyes wide. Al smirked at him and gestured a zipping motion across his lip, signaling that he won't say it to anybody. Only that promise was pretty too late.

And with that, Al's encounter with Malfoy ended.

* * *

 **Harry**

It was a nice Monday morning, no one was awake and Harry was watching the snow fall from the common room's window, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He sat up and saw Al walking while reading a book: _Hogwarts, A History._

It's been a few days since his last encounter with Al, and it wasn't a pretty memory. Al already apologized to Hermione and Ron, saying that he was having a rough day. But even if the other two seemed to let it past easily, Harry doesn't. What Harry saw was Al's true colors; Al must have been pulling up a good impression to others to gain their trust. But Harry isn't stupid, the day he first saw him, knew something was wrong.

But when Harry laid his eyes at Al, he can't help but feel that protective feeling again. He was angry at Al, that's for sure, but he doesn't seem want to hurt him at all. It was really frustrating.

Al snapped the book he was holding shut and saw Harry staring at him. Nothing happened, the two boys just stared at each other, as if there was no tomorrow. Green clashed with green

"I think sorry isn't cover up the things I said." Al suddenly said. "Am I right?"

Harry watched the thirteen years old boy in front of him, not a trace of awkwardness.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, a question he wanted to ask for so long. "No, who are you?"

Al sighed, turning his face at the window Harry was staring at a moment ago. Shrugging he said, "No idea"

The answer surprised Harry. "What?"

"I don't really know who I am these past few days." Al said.

"You're not making sense." Harry retorted.

"Maybe if you're smart enough, you'll find out yourself." Al's green eyes stared at the window for a few more seconds before blood started to prickle down his nose.

Suddenly Harry was up from his chair as Al wiped the blood from his nose. "Give me a bloody break." The boy mumbled before hitting the floor, unconscious.

The next thing that happened was a panicking Ron running down the stairs as Harry called for help. _Yay, The Boy Who Lived doesn't know what to do with an unconscious boy._

* * *

"Could you give this to Al right now?" Hermione asked Harry. "I think he'll really need it."

It's been a whole day since Al was taken to the hospital wing and Hermione kept on complaining that Al needs to catch up, mainly because Al was becoming a regular patient. And here they are, Harry, Hermione and Ron, waiting for the clock to strike eight.

"Mione, it's only been a day." Ron complained. "Why would Al need those bloody notes anyway? He have that Ravenclaw friend to help him out."

"I agree with Ron, and besides its past curfew." Harry said "For a prefect you're a rule breaker."

"You two don't know a thing." Hermione fumed. "And it's fine to break a few rules to help someone if you're about to break some anyway." Hermione glared this time. "I mean, aren't you having a lesson tonight with Dumbledore?"

"First, Dumbledore isn't back yet." Harry said rather obviously, but it was actually bugging him. "Second, there is no way I'm going to do any favors for him."

"Okay I think it's my turn to ask rather than Hermione." Ron said earning himself a glare from Hermione. "As a relative I should be the one to ask you this: What do you have against Al?"

"He's fake." Harry said flat out.

"No he's not," Hermione retorted. "Like he said :he was just having a rough day."

"Ok, how about this question: Why are you so protective of him?" Harry asked. "You said he was a dodgy person. Don't say you didn't because I remember it clearly in my head."

Suddenly Hermione wasn't saying any retort; she was left mouth open about to response, but doesn't appear to have one. She blinked then closed her mouth, then blinked again. "I … don't … know." She said as if she wasn't even sure about her answer.

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione was scared because she don't know why she was over protective toward Al, or because she wasn't sure about her answer, or just because she don't know the answer, but either way she was obviously scared at something.

"You don't know?" Ron asked. "Well that's an answer we won't hear everyday coming from Hermione."

"I just realized something." Hermione said scrambling to her feet leaving the pile of notes lying forgotten on the floor. "I don't know Al but, I feel like I've met him before, like he's my friend or something. Is that weird?"

"Like you need to protect him?" Harry asked, all ears on Hermione.

"Not exactly, it's like he's a precious friend." Hermione said. "Now that I realized it, I think I need to visit the hospital wing tomorrow."

Harry was about to say that he was feeling a similar feeling when Ron beat him to it. "And here I thought I was the only one."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"He was pretty panicky this morning." Harry commented.

"That's not what I meant." Ron said. "I meant that we all have mixed feelings towards Al. It'll be a lie to say that mom isn't sending me letters about her dodgy feeling towards Albert, nor did Ginny; which I was expecting the least to open up to me. Dad's the only one who doesn't seem to mind."

The three exchanged knowing looks just as the clock strikes eight.

"I should go see Dumbledore now."

* * *

 **Albus**

"Why are you telling me this?" Al asked the Headmaster.

Al was currently talking to Dumbledore at the Hospital wing. It was seven-thirty in the evening and Dumbledore just broke him a terrible new. His day at the hospital wing didn't go so well, and the news didn't go so well either.

"So you know that keeping your identity is not as easy as it sounds."

Whoever cursed Al was a complete idiot indeed. Not only did he/she messed up with Al's emotions and the people that's not suppose to know him from the past, he/she also messed up with the people he loves. Apparently any person who has a strong connection toward Al may obtain the same connection. To make things short, his father may feel protective toward him in some way, even if he doesn't know him yet.

"But there's a catch" Dumbledore said.

"What is it?"

"They may start rejecting that feeling. Don't worry it's normal, so if anyone you love here is giving you a bad atmosphere, don't feel weird."

Just when Dumbledore was about to leave, Al asked a question. "Why do you know this stuff?"

"That is for me to know." Dumbledore winked. "Don't forget to come to my office tomorrow at nine p.m. you still have a lot to learn."

Then he left.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes the story is getting complicated, but c'mon it's my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Expect it to be a bit awkward.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it.**

" **You bowl like your moma." – Sheldon Lee Cooper (Yeah I'm watching The Big Bang Theory right now)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Albus**

" _Have you ever thought that maybe you've been in this kind of situation already?" The boy with the lightning scar asked._

" _Not really." The boy who almost looks like him answered back._

 _The two boys exchanged a few long looks before deciding to sit down crossed leg. The boy with the lightning scar looked around, but saw nothing except darkness. "This place," He started. "Why do you think we're here?"_

 _The other boy shrugged. "No idea."_

" _Do you remember your name?" The boy with the scar asked._

" _No." The other replied flat out._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _So I'll still have emotional break downs?" Al asked._

 _Snape stopped writing and placed his pen and parchment aside. "Well what do you expect, for it to be entirely gone? It's part of the curse, what I did is to tame it. I believe Ms. Eaton and the other Gryffindor already explained it to you."_

" _Ms. Eaton?" Al asked._

 _Snape let out a sighed. "Ms. Krish."_

" _Oh, right." He paused "I should go now." Al rubbed the back of his neck before making his way out Snape's office, also known as the dungeon below Hogwarts. At the corner of his eye, he saw The Bloody Baron scaring a few first year girls._

" _Mr. Potter." Snape called before Al could even step out his foot out the dungeons' door._

 _Al spun around. "Yes professor?"_

" _Please follow the schedule when or whenever to take the potion I gave you. It's important for you to follow it." Al was silent for a moment, realizing the sudden change of interaction he was having. Usually Snape would just tell him this and that without looking at him in the face._

" _Are you being kind just because you're about to do something?" Al asked._

 _Snape went rigid. "Excuse me?"_

" _You're going to kill Dumbledore this school year," Al said. "Maybe you're being kind because you're trying to even out the fact that you're about to do something everyone will hate you forever." He paused realizing that Snape knew that he, Albus, don't know anything about the second Wizarding War. Trust Dumbledore to tell him a few things whenever he attends his night classes. "Dumbledore told me you're going to kill him this year."_

 _Suddenly the atmosphere in Snape's office was heavy. "Out." He growled_

 _It didn't take another order for Al to leave, but he stopped "I didn't ask him you know, he told me himself." But after he finished his sentence, a bottle crashed at the wall beside him._

" _I said OUT!"_

 _This time Al ran out of the Dungeons, only to see Pevees scaring the first year girls The Bloody Baron was scaring a while ago._

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Al screamed one night. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Dumbledore, followed by Snape, hurriedly entered the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey called for Professor McGonagall, only to be stopped by Dumbledore. "We'll handle this, go sleep." Hesitating, madam Pomfrey entered her office.

Al clutched his ears desperately as he tried to zone out the words he kept hearing, more like the thoughts he kept thinking. _You're going to die, you're stuck in this time, and no one will ever remember you._ Images of him dying, bleeding to death, disappearing from exitance was flashing before his eyes. The thought of him never going, never having a chance to back home, swarmed his head. He just want to make it stop.

Snape flicked his wand at Al who instantly went silent. Within seconds Al fell unconscious only to wake up moments after. "Argh!" He exclaimed sitting up, he was breathing heavily, as if he ran a thousand miles.

Al looked up and saw Dumbledore and Snape, who was pocketing his wand, and gave out a loud groan as he flopped down. "Tell me you didn't run all the way here because you heard me screaming."

"No, madam Pomfrey called me after she heard you scream, and then I called Snape." Dumbledore answered, and for some odd reasons he was smiling, as if finding the situation a funny joke.

Al can't bring himself to look at Snape, ever since his last encounter with Snape and the flying bottle, he can't bring himself to be in the same room as Snape.

Tomorrow will be the start of Christmas Break and Al would be spending his break with the Weasleys', (He got a mail just yesterday). And he's not really looking forward to it, because for the past few days nothing seems to improve.

For starters, his relationship with his father didn't improve so well; it was only worsening. And it seems like the Golden trio just fell out. Ron started dating that Lavender girl after winning the Quidditch match, the whole common room celebrated of course, except for Hermione who obviously likes Ron.

Honestly, who would be happy after seeing the person you like snogging another person in front of you?

Second, it looks like his father's not making any improvement. Al's been waiting the time for his father would finally build up the courage to ask Ginny out, but knowing his own father, that time won't be soon. So it wasn't a surprise that he went to Slughorn's party with Luna Lovegood instead.

And lastly, his nose bleeding attacks went from bad to worse. The whole school started calling him The Bloody Parker, ("The Bloody what?" Al asked. "It's like they replaced Baron with Parker! Can't they think of anything better?") His wrist currently held the number 78.

"Before I can even forget," Dumbledore produced a small bottle similar to what Krish gave him a few months ago. "I heard you finished the first one, it was a perfect timing actually. Snape just finished brewing."

He placed the bottle on the nightstand beside Al's, current, bed. He glared at it as Dumbledore said his goodbye. "Well, goodnight Mr. Potter"

Snape gave him one long look before following Dumbledore out.

Al let out an audible sigh.

* * *

"It's cold, why don't you come inside?"

Al turned his head around and saw Mr. Weasley walking his way towards him. Al shrugged and continued staring at the falling snow. He was currently sitting at the porch of the Burrow, freezing his arse off. The others was preparing lunch, a moment ago so did Al, but working around with his father, who he haven't made amends yet, was making him regret that he accepted the invitation the Weasleys gave him.

He dug his hands deeper into the large maroon jacket he was wearing, another one of Ron's old clothes of course. "Did dad tell you anything about me?" Al asked.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said as he sat next to Al, sporting a red jacket. "Not that I remember, the only person he seems to be complaining at is Draco. Why are you asking?"

Al shrugged. "You haven't answered some of my letters so I won't be surprised. We're not going along so well."

"First of all, I read your letters. I just don't reply." Mr. Weasley replied. "Second, the reason behind that is because I'm also doing a favor for your father."

Al faked thinking. "Something about a closet?"

"A cabinet actually, but a closet would do." Mr. Weasley corrected. "How did you know?"

"I inherited a lot of my father's antics, eavesdropping is one of them." Al pulled one of his hands out and reached out for the falling snow. The falling ice touched his palm but melted instantly.

The two was quiet for a moment. "I'm heading inside now, I still have some things to do for the ministry and I have to pass it tomorrow." He paused for a moment. "I think you should head inside as well."

Al stared at his outreached hand. "Maybe later."

Again, Al was alone and he was fine with that. Thinking would really help.

* * *

 **Harry**

"Happy Christmas, Potter."

Harry looked up from what he was doing, reading (more like staring) a book, and saw Bill Weasley. "Happy Christmas, Bill," Harry replied. "Even though it's not Christmas yet."

Bill gave a chuckle. "You seem to be down." The redhead said. "Anything bothering you?"

Harry thought of the events that happened: Al's true colors, Snapes' Unbreakable Vow, Draco's usual disappearances. "No."

Bill stared at him for a few minutes before shrugging, and then left.

Harry closed the book he was holding then threw it at the couch next to him. There was so much going on and it was driving him crazy. True, he shouldn't be torturing himself with these things because in the first place he wasn't meant to. But he just can't help it, he has to know why. Why is Draco disappearing lately? He's sure it's connected of him being a Death Eater, but what is he doing?

For the past months he haven't bothered thinking about Al, all he has in mind his to find out what Draco is been up to, and to bring back his two best friends.

It was hard keeping track with two best friends all the time. And Ron, being too dense to notice Hermione's affection for him, wasn't making it easier, nor was the fact that he's dating Lavender Brown. Don't get the wrong idea; Harry got no problem with Ron dating Lavender, its Hermione who he worries. But he wasn't in the right position to tell Ron about Hermione.

On the other hand, Draco keeps getting suspicious every passing day. Even his looks are getting suspicious, always getting worse, always getting paler, thinner, and darker bags under his eyes. Whatever he was doing isn't going so well. And what's with Snape? It wasn't strange Snape was being dodgy again, but if it's about helping Draco and something about an Unbreakable Curse, he really needs to know.

 _In the first place, what's the Unbreakable Curse?_

"Harry dear, could you help me with something?" Mrs. Weasley asked appearing out of nowhere, snapping Harry back to reality.

"What is it?" Harry said standing up. _It's time to do something other than stare at a book._

"Would you mind helping Ron with those sprouts?" Then she pointed at Ron who waved, standing next to him was a mountain of sprouts. "Use those knives at the counter." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, waiting for an approval.

Harry nodded. "Okay, sure."

"Thanks dear, and be careful, those knives just got sharpen."

Harry clapped his hands then stared at Ron, and then at the sprouts, then at Ron again. "Ron I have to tell you something."

* * *

 **Albus**

"Are you trying to talk to me using telepathy?" Al asked. "You know that doesn't really work."

Ginny smiled at the comment. "I wasn't trying telepathy, I was merely watching you."

Al scrunched his face, thinking. "You're watching me watch the snow fall from the sky?"

Ginny laughed this time. It's been an hour since Mr. Weasley visited him, and Al wasn't planning on heading inside soon. Today wasn't such a bad day, maybe he should do this often, think. Maybe think isn't the right term, stare maybe, or just zone out.

All the while he was sitting, watching the snow fall, or try to catch one, Al's been feeling better. The day was serene, it was the perfect time to clear his head.

"Shouldn't you head inside? It's pretty cold." Ginny said as she blew air at his cupped hands.

"I kinda like the weather today." Al replied. "And besides, it takes my mind off things."

"Things such as what?"Ginny asked.

"School."

Silence.

No one was speaking for a moment. Nothing was being heard but the commotion from the inside of the house. Al closed his eyes, wanting to hear how calm the day was. He heard the muffled voices of his dad and Ron by the window, and the frustrated fuss of the gnomes.

"You're different." Al's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Al asked turning his head toward Ginny, who was still standing.

Ginny dug her hands inside the violet jacket she was wearing, almost ten times bigger than her. "I find you rather different in some way."

"Everyone's different." Al countered.

"I know, but… you're just different."

"In what way?" Al asked.

Ginny shrugged, a few hairs falling on her face. "Like I know you, but at the same time I don't."

Al didn't replied for a moment. "I'm sorry, but what?"

Suddenly, Ginny smiled. "Never mind, forget what I said." She turned around and entered the house, leaving Al alone… again.

"At least she's not rejecting it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please tell me you understood the "At least she's not rejecting it" part.**

 **Anyways, please review! I really don't want to run around our subdivision screaming "I like Andre." Please! I'm begging you! All of you.**

 **Back to the point though, this chapter doesn't make that much sense for me, but it still got a few stuff.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Words From The Great ME! *hehehe*:**

" **Charging your phone before you sleep, only to overslept and over charge your phone." This happens a lot to me, now I have a broken phone battery that can't last an hour before powering down.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heads up, I won't be writing any of Harry POVs, and this will be a really short chapter.**

 **Discalimer: Let's get this straight, do I have to repeat the fact that I don't own this amazing Harry Potter series? I'm already suffering at the fact that if I own Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 15

 **Albus**

Al watched the angel at the top of the Christmas tree just to amuse himself. It was perfectly obvious that it was a gnome, dressed up, rather badly, as an angel. A rather disturbing image actually, if it was a real angel, it would be the ugliest angel Al ever laid eyes on. But even if it's too ugly to stare at, Al couldn't find a way to entertain himself.

Al was choosing whether to listen to a Christmas Broadcast by Mrs. Weasley's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, or to engage himself in a staring competition with the angel gnome at the top of the Weasley Christmas tree. Ding-Ding! Staring competition it is.

Fleur wasn't helping much; she kept talking louder than the radio, making a scowling Mrs. Weasley turn up the volume of the radio. Which is actually really annoying because all Al wanted was to drone out the sound of the freaking radio; apparently Merlin isn't making it easy.

"We danced to this when we where eighteen!" Mrs. Weasley said while wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

Al rolled his eyes toward Mr. Weasley as he replied. "Mphf?" he said, who was obviously absentmindedly nodding his head over whatever he was doing. "Oh yes ... marvelous tune..."

Al watched Mr. Weasley and Harry start up a conversation, but decided to have another round of staring competition with the angel gnome.

In what seems like an eternity, the song ended and everyone engaged in a conversation while Mrs. Weasley bustled off to get some eggnog. But because he was sitting near Lupin, whatever they were talking about, Al could hear every word.

 _"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked._

"Oh, I've been underground," Lupin said. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a give-away."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," Lupin said. "Werewolves," he added."Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was... ready-made."

"I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing-and sometimes killing-to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?"

Al droned them out. _Voldemort huh._ In all the 'Time' he has to be stuck in, it has to be the time where Voldermort is up and going.

Al stood up and decided to reclaim his spot at the front porch, even if it was freezing cold. Honestly, Christmas didn't do so bad at all, it was rather bearable, but with Lupin back (carrying a bunch of news from the outside) it was only normal for them to swarm over him. They were living in a time where they were practically living in an enlarged prison.

* * *

"Albus?"

Al snapped awake. Groaning he rubbed his right eye to get rid of the drowsiness. Basing of how cold his fingers were, he was asleep for a long period of time.

Al straightened up, noting to himself that sleeping outside in a cold weather, without anything to rest his back at, was a bad idea. Al, stifling a yawn, turned and saw Mr. Weasley. "Happy Christmas."

"What are you doing outside?" He replied. "And Happy Christmas as well."

"Fell asleep." Al answered.

"I figured that already." Mr. Weasley said digging his hands at the jacket he was wearing. "I just think it's weird to sleep outside, in this kind of season."

Al smiled, knowing what his grandfather was going to say. "Yes, I'm heading inside."

Al stood up and made his way toward the Burrow, followed by Mr. Weasley. As he reached his 'so-called' room, Al saw a barn owl perched on his bed, more like a moth-eaten mattress. "Wha—" He said. Strapped on the owl's let leg was a small piece of rolled parchment.

Taking his jacket off, Al reached out and unstrapped the parchment from the owl, who hooted happily. Rolling out the parchment, Al read whatever was in it.

 _Snape started brewing your ticket home. – Dumbledore_

Imagine a person who just won a house and lot, now imagine Al smiling. Because at the moment, Al was smiling ear to ear. Finally!

 _But… brewing?_ Al read the headmaster's letter over and over again, even if it's too short to misread anything. _Why would they brew his ticket home?_ Now that's a question he's going to ask once school started again.

* * *

…

 _Al's breaths was uneven, a sack was over his head, he's walking in bare feet, his hands were tied together, and a wands' tip was pushing Al's back, urging him to walk forward. Now whose breathing will be even in this kind of situation? Fear was eating him up as his feet touched soil, signaling that he was off campus, that he was outside._

 _Al tried to scream again but he can't, his mouth was still tightly shut because of a spell that was cast onto him. It seems like the spell won't be over for a while._

 _It didn't took a while before Al felt like he was walking on a path filled with pointed rocks, each rock was digging on Al's feet leaving a crater like texture._

 _It was the path to the Forbidden Forest._

" _Hurry up!" The wizard, who was obviously holding the wand, complained._

 _The wand on his back dug deeper on his back bone, making Al wince. He was too scared to form any kind of plan to escape, or was too confused to what was happening to even register his current situation._

" _Why does it have to be Harry's son?" A woman asked, must be in her forties or maybe the same age as Harry. "And what does_ _ **he**_ _want with him anyway?"_

" _Ask him that question yourself" The man holding the wand said. "Right now I'm just following orders."_

" _That brings me to this question: Why do we follow orders from him? Who assigned him to be the leader?" The witch asked rather haughtily_

" _I don't care whoever assigned him, because right now, I love his plan." He jabbed his wand harder at Al's back making him trip a little. "Hurry up will ya'!"_

" _By the way I have a bone to pick with you." The witch said._

" _What?"_

" _No one told me this plan. What is it?"_

" _Something about changing the course of time, but what do I care? Unless we win, I'm in."_

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun-duuuuun, I told it's a short chapter.**

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Harry Potter, except for the OC ones.**

Chapter 15

" _Wake up" A wizard's voice said._

 _Al opened his eyes only to see a wand pointing at hi. "What's going—" He was hit by a silencing spell before he could even finish his sentence. Al tried to focus his attention at the current person in front of him, only he can't see whoever it is considering that it was dark and the only light source in their dorm room, which was the window, was covered with drapes._

 _A hand roughly grabbed him by his collar forcing him to stand up. All of a sudden, a sack was placed over his head and his hands were being bounded by a tick rope. Before Al could even register what was happening, he was pushed out of his dorm room, and found himself tripping his was down the stairs. He fell with a loud thud; if he could speak he may have cried out in pain._

 _Shouldn't there be a person awake right now, it's impossible no one heard the loud crash just had mere seconds ago. Are kids this year really that much of a deep sleeper?_

" _What a wimp." The man said as he grabbed Al by his right shoulder, digging his nails while doing so, forcing him to get on his feet. "Hurry up."_

 _Al was panicking at this point. The mysterious wizard pointed his wand at Al's back as they made their way out the Gryffindor common room; again, Al tripped his way out the painting._

" _Did you get the right one?" A witch's voice asked._

" _Yes I did." The wizard answered. "I even have his glasses."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _If you're doubting check him yourself." The wizard growled._

 _Al was forced on his knees as the man holding him pushed him down the floor. The sack over his head was roughly taken away and the first thing Al's eyes saw was the ends of two cloaks and the ripped canvas of the fat lady on the background. Al's eyes grew wide, wanting to scream for help. No wonder they got in._

 _Before Al could even see his captors, the sack was placed over his head the second time this night._

" _It's him alright." The witch said_

 _Once again, Al found himself being pushed his way down a flight of stairs, only for him to end up tumbling down. Al groaned inside his head as pain erupted from ankles to his tailbone. "Be careful!" The witch hissed. "The paintings might wake up!"_

" _Why don't you just knock him out and carry him instead." The witch hissed again as they grabbed Al by his collar forcing him to stand up. "That way he won't end up in bruises; remember we need him in good shape!"_

" _First, seeing him having a hard time is entertaining me." The wizard growled. "Second, we could just fix him there."_

 _The witch seems to be satisfied with the wizard's answer because Al found himself being dragged around the campus again. At this point, Al was begging that a staff member's awake and having a midnight stroll, even Filch was good enough. Why is it that whenever he's snooping at night he always gets caught, while now that he's being kidnapped, he wasn't getting caught?_

 _Al's breaths was uneven, a sack was over his head, he's walking in bare feet, his hands were tied together, and a wands' tip was pushing Al's back, urging him to walk forward. Now whose breathing will be even in this kind of situation? Fear was eating him up as his feet touched soil, signaling that he was off campus, that he was outside._

 _Al tried to scream again but he can't, his mouth was still tightly shut because of a spell that was cast onto him. It seems like the spell won't be over for a while._

 _It didn't took a while before Al felt like he was walking on a path filled with pointed rocks, each rock was digging on Al's feet leaving a crater like texture._

 _It was the path to the Forbidden Forest._

" _Hurry up!" The wizard, who was obviously holding the wand, complained._

 _The wand on his back dug deeper on his back bone, making Al wince. He was too scared to form any kind of plan to escape, or was too confused to what was happening to even register his current situation._

 _A branch hit Al on the face._

" _Why does it have to be Harry's son?" A woman asked, must be in her forties or maybe the same age as Harry. "And what does_ _ **he**_ _want with him anyway?"_

" _Ask him that question yourself" The man holding the wand said. "Right now I'm just following orders."_

" _That brings me to this question: Why do we follow orders from him? Who assigned him to be the leader?" The witch asked rather haughtily_

" _I don't care whoever assigned him, because right now, I love his plan." He jabbed his wand harder at Al's back making him trip a little. "Hurry up will ya'!"_

" _By the way I have a bone to pick with you." The witch said._

" _What?"_

" _No one told me this plan. What is it?"_

" _Something about changing the course of time, but what do I care? Unless we win, I'm in."_

 _Al's eyes grew wide for the hundredth time. Time? They're changing time. Now that is worth panicking._

 _After an eternity of walking, and a few smacks into some tree trunks, Al saw through his sack that the forest got brighter, and hotter. Sweat was prickling down his forehead before he realized that the light he saw was fire. "Good job, it seems that you got him." A new voice said. The wand on his back was replaced by a hand that pushed him forward._

 _Al lost his footing crashed down the ground as he felt blood and dirt in his mouth._

" _You idiot!" The new voice said a wizard obviously. "e need him unscratched!"_

" _We could just fix him." The other wizard said bored._

" _Fine, then you fix him!" The wizard growled._

" _I'll do it." The witch said. "You don't know what he might do to him."_

 _A hand grabbed his head and Al was suddenly on his knees. The sack was taken away from him and in front him he saw, Pansy Parkinson? Even if his eyes are as bad as his father, Al knows what Pansy looks like without wearing any glasses. He was in a state of shock, Pansy's a writer in the gossip column in The Daily Prophet, he never would have thought that one day she'll kidnap him because in the first place he never met her._

" _Surprised?" Pansy asked. "I knew you would be."_

 _Pansy brandished her wand then pointed it at Al who flinched away. "Don't get so cower-y on me, I won't make it worse." She hissed. For some reasons she seems to love hissing._

 _With a flick of a wand, Al felt better and the familiar metallic taste in in his mouth was gone. He wanted to say thanks but that was before he realized that he can't speak, or the fact that she's only doing this because they're planning to do something that involved him. Al glowered at her._

" _I know that you can't talk, but a smile would be nice for a thank you." Pansy said standing up._

 _Smile at her, this is kidnapping for Merlin's sake!_

 _Pansy went toward the others. Al's eyes fell on Goyle and Blaise, who was obviously the other two wizards. Al watched Goyle who was so thin, his cheeks were sunken and his hands were this close to being sticks. Just last week, he got out from Azkaban and was quiet for a while, well here's the reason why he was staying low._

 _And here he thoughtGoyle was staying at the Malfoy's._

" _So what now?" Blaise asked, by the sound of his voice, he was the not-so-careful wizard who handled Al out of Hogwarts._

" _Why don't you tell us the plan first?" Pansy asked crossing her arms._

 _No one seems to be paying any attention toward Al. Taking this as opportunity, Al stood up quietly before running away from the three adults. He ignored the idea that it was dark and that he's as blind as a bat, he just have to buy a new pair of glasses. A bunch of shouts erupted but Al blocked this out and ran faster. He ignored the rocks digging on his feet, and the branch hitting his face, or that his hands were still bounded. He needs to get away from them, he needs to wake McGonagall and contact his father, he'll know what to do._

 _He's scared, scared than ever. This was different than being lost in Dagon Alley, this time three lunatics are planning to do something with him. Who knew what they'll do, but it's better to stay away from them._

 _Al's heart soared when he saw the distant outline of Hogwarts, a few more and he's safe._

 _But the odds are against his favor._

 _A spell hit him square in the back, but before he could crash down another spell hit him, preventing his fall. Struggling to move, he floated back, back to where Goyle and the others are. He panicked, he tried to struggle his but it looks like his been petrified. Shit. Now that term "So close but yet so far" springs to Al's mind._

 _Just a few more, a few more steps, and he was safe. But the world just wouldn't let him._

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk." Goyle said as Al found himself at the presence of the three wizards again. "Trying to run away little Potter?"_

 _Al glared at him._

 _Goyle turned to Blaise and ordered him to lay Al down at the ground. Blaise did so and jammed Al's glasses toward his face. "So you won't have any trouble in your journey."_

 _If only he could maneuver his head, Al would have been glaring at every wizard in his presence, but being petrified isn't such a help. All he could do is stare at the endless sky above him. But that can't be done as well, they were too deep in the forest, all he could see are endless leaves and thick branches._

 _Suddenly he could hear the three wizards chanting._

 _As a hostage, Al has the rights to panic. Only an idiot wouldn't notice that something bad is happening. He tried to struggle, move his body, anything; but nothing would work. He can't think straight, he just wanted to get away from them. Then everything was starting to blur, everything around him was slowly fading, like the world as he knows it was vanishing from thin air. He was starting to feel the tears building up in his eyes. He's just thirteen; he has the rights to cry at a situation like this._

 _Is he going to die? Muggles used to say that whenever you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That was obviously wasn't happening to him._

 _Everything was fading inch by inch, then they stopped, the chanting stopped._

 _He thought it was over, he thought it will stop, but nothing happened, everything was still fading. He was beyond fear at this situation, he wanted to scream for help, he wanted to be with his family, he wanted to be home. Ones when he was little, he used to wish he could just disappear because of all the embarrassing pranks James have been doing to him. If that wish was coming true right now, he's taking it back._

 _He heard voices talking, but it was as if they were far away._

" _Why are we stopping?" Someone demanded._

" _Trust me, this will help." The other replied._

" _What are you talking about?" A woman asked. "How will this help?"_

" _It'll make things quiet interesting." The other wizard replied. "Now erase his memories."_

 _Then everything went pitch black._

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be a useless, pointless, stupid author's note. Seriously don't read it if you don't want to waste your time because seriously this is going to be pointless. No, I'm serious this will be a pointless one. And I'm using "pointless" a lot because it is pointless.**

 **P.S. I told you it's pointless.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Albus**

Al woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. He was sweating like it was a thousand degrees, breathes uneven, hands trembling, it was as if he woke up from a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. The memory that holds the reason why he's here; the memory that holds the identities of the wizards who placed him here.

But why remember now? He's been torturing his head to remember the said events, and it was clear that they erased his memories, why remember. He needs to tell someone, but before that he needs to think.

He frantically made his way out his current bedroom, grabbing his glasses and second hand jacket along the way. He maneuvered his way in the dark, stumbling his way down the stairs in process, and bumping into a lot of furniture, but managed to find his way out the porch.

He sat down, still trembling, still breathing like he ran a thousand miles.

Thinking that the trembling was caused by the cold temperature, Al cupped his hands and blew air into his hands. But it didn't work; instead he intertwined his hands as if he was praying just to stop the trembling. Still it was useless, how can he stop the trembling from his hands when his body was in the same situation.

 _Goyle,_ He thought. _Goyle did this, he did this to me._

He should have noticed that having Goyle freed in Azkaban is a bad sign. He should have told his father that it was a bad idea, but no, he ignored it and look what happened.

He was going to die, and no one will know.

He's scared, heck he was beyond scared. He knew that without Snape's potion he wouldn't be feeling like this, he shouldn't have agreed to take it in the first place. This memory, this freaking memory triggered the damn potion again, and now he's in his worse state.

He wanted to scream in frustration, he wanted to cry because his scared, he wanted someone to be with him at the moment. He wants to go home, he wants his family. He wants help even though his grandfather was doing his best to save him. But, heck, he was still scared.

He wants his parents to be here with him, he wants to be with the only people who feels safe, he wants to be with the person who was always there to send him encouraging letters whenever he faces a Quiditch match, he wants to be with the person who gave him his first broomstick. He wants his father.

Because he's scared.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry opened his eyes.

He was having a nice dream for ones and it was interrupted because he needed to use the toilet. Grumbling, he grabbed his glasses and made his way out his bed and out his current bedroom.

It was easy to find the toilet considering that it was a room away from him, but he still ended up bumping a few furnishings on the way. Harry was rubbing the drowsiness away from his eyes as he made his way out the toilet, only to notice that someone else was awake.

He caught a whiff of a bright red head making its way down the stairs, only to trip at the bottom part.

Thinking that it was Ron, Harry followed it out the porch. But ones he was out, cold air bit his skin and, to his disappointment, found that it was Al instead of Ron. Automatically, Harry hugged himself to keep some body heat for himself.

He still held a grudge towards Al, and nothing was ever going to change that. The boy was a fake, he's a liar, and everyone's seems to not notice. Why are people so dense ones things are obviously staring right in their faces?

Harry watched the younger boy in the middle of the night, with nothing but the moon illuminating the scene before him. But what Harry saw took him aback, the boy was visibly troubled, he was trembling head to toe and was blowing unevenly onto his cupped hands. And even in the cold weather, he saw that Al's red hair was sticking on his head because of the amount of sweat he was releasing. It was obvious that the boy just had a terrible nightmare and Harry was trying his best not to feel sorry for the other boy, but he just can't.

The image in front of him sent a pang pain towards him. It wasn't physically, but he was hurting just seeing Al tremble. Harry clenched his fist; he shouldn't be feeling like this. It's not like he's anything special to him, this boy is a liar, why is he having such jumbled emotions toward him?

Harry stiffened as he heard it, it was soft and low, and if you weren't listening carefully you would've missed it. But Harry heard it, he heard it clearly. "I'm scared."

Harry watched the thirteen year old boy in front of him as he ran both his hands over his bright red hair. Harry watched at Al's hand reached the hair near the back of his neck and clenched a fist full of it. It wasn't clear whether Al would start pulling his hair out because he stayed it that way. The only thing that you could hear was the loud uneven breathing of the younger boy.

Harry wasn't moving, he even forgot the fact that he was freezing.

"I'm scared." The younger boy said ones again that made Harry hold his breath.

What could have made this boy so scared? Voldemort? Everyone's scared; he's not the only one. But it doesn't look like that was the problem, because all of a sudden Harry heard Al crying, begging for someone to help him.

"Dad, I'm scared." The boy said.

Suddenly, Harry's hand was slowly reaching out for him, but stopped inches away. His eyes stayed at the young boy in front, he was debating whether to comfort him or not. He was confused, not the boy, but him.

Everything is confusing.

Harry closed his eyes and left, he doesn't need to torture himself and help this boy.

* * *

 **Albus**

"How was your sleep?"

Al looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing in front of him, holding a basket of chicken feed. Al shrugged, not knowing what to answer. His eyes trailed at the snow slowly melting on Mr. Weasley's cloak. It was Christmas morning, usually Al would be looking forward for presents he received from his parents or aunts and uncles. But today, he wasn't looking forward that much.

Al took his usual spot at the front porch the next morning. In fact he didn't actually take it; he never left the spot since last night. And here he was, sitting on one of the coldest morning outside. His fingers were numb, including his toes, but stayed at the spot, he never left. He was too shaken up at the revelation he had last night.

He made the decision not to tell it to anyone but Dumbledore. He had this weird feeling to keep it a secret. It was stupid really, but for some odd reasons he trust his instincts, which usually doesn't end up well.

"Would you mind telling Snape I won't take any of his potions, ever." Al said.

Mr. Wealsey gave out an audible chuckle as he sat down next to Al. "I can't really do that, you need that potion."

"I don't want it." Al retorted back, where he only received another chuckle.

"You've been saying that for a lot of time." Mr. Weasley said. "And I have the letters to prove it. But seriously Al, I'm not the one to decide what to do, I don't have the plan remember?"

Al cupped is hands and blew air towards his mouth, the heat suddenly made him realize that he was freezing like he just spent his last hour in a freezer. "I just don't think I need it anymore."

"Right, so you spent your night here outside because you don't need that potion anymore— don't act like your shocked, no one goes out wearing their pajamas, Al." Mr. Weasley said. "And doing the chore of sneaking in your room to place your gifts is pretty much an explanation you spent your night outside."

"You're wearing your pajamas." Al pointed out. "And it's because of that potion, that was the reason I was freezing myself outside."

"First, I'm also wearing a cloak." Mr. Weasley said. "Second, in time your emotions will be maintained, not all jumbled up. Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything. When was the last time you said something insulting without realizing it? When was the time you felt that potion suddenly kick in?" Al was about to reply. "Exclude the thing last night." Mr. Weasley added.

Al rubbed his eyes. "I know that it's helping me, but my situation won't really change if that thing was gone. Things just keeps getting worse because of that potion."

Mr. Weasley stared at him.

"I know grand mum doesn't really know how to react around me, everyone does." Al said. "You shouldn't keep that information a secret you know."

"What?"

"Dumbledore told me that I may still have some emotional connection to people I'm really close to, Don't tell me you don't know."

"No not really." Mr. Weasley said. "That's news actually, no wonder Molly has been this weird around you."

"Granddad," Al called. "What should I do?"

"Just keep taking that potion and be yourself."

"I don't really know who I am these days."

* * *

 **Harry**

"I don't want to bring that subject up, Hermione." Harry said through the muggle phone he borrowed from Mr. Weasley.

Hermione sent an owl for Harry, saying that he needs to call her immediately. He thought it was something important, but all she wanted to talk about is Al. Honestly, Harry had enough of Al, all he wanted to figure out this instant is Draco. Ever since they realized they have some weird feelings with Al, Hermione won't drop the subject. (Harry told them he was feeling the same thing, leaving the fact that his is rather like a father feeling.) Even when Ron started dating Lavender, Hermione won't stop.

It's the S.P.E.W.S. all over again.

 _"We have to talk about it."_ Hermione's voice rang through the speaker. _"Don't you think this is something to talk about, instead of Draco being a Death Eather?"_

"Draco is none of your business at the moment." Harry growled, it was early in the morning and she's pestering him. He should be annoying Ron, because his gift from Lavender is worth laughing at. "And weren't you searching for the Prince?"

 _"I haven't given up on that yet either, I just thought this is rather important to talk."_

"Just forget it." Harry said. "I asked Fred and George what they feel about Al, and it seems like George the only one feeling dodgy about him. It means not every one of us is what you think, maybe this is just because he's new here." Even Harry was sure no one would be convinced from the way he said it.

 _"Harry, this is serious."_

"Drop it Hermione." Then Harry hung up.

Al, Albert, whoever he is, Harry has enough. He doesn't care anymore, the important thing right now is Draco and the things he must be prepared in facing the Dark Lord. Al is nothing but a drawback. Starting from now, he doesn't care anything about Al.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter, i lost the will of writing a few months back. But look at the bright side, I finally updated, but I'm not promising that my next update would be long... or would it be publish in the next couple of days.**

 **So sorry, but no matter what, I'm 100% sure I'll finish this story. It won't be one of those that gets left behind.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: No Harry POV and another really short chapter. Sorry but I'm just trying to finish this book already. Explanation will be at the author's note at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… except for the OC ones.**

Chapter 18

 **Albus**

" _What?" The boy asked towards the older boy who looks so much like him._

" _I give up." The older boy answered._

" _With what exactly?" Asked the red head girl standing next to him._

 _The older boy thought for a minute. "I don't really remember."_

* * *

Al woke up and saw the ceiling of his four poser bed. _I know._ He thought. _It's me._

Since their Christmas break, Harry made it clear that Al's nothing but a stranger now. Honestly, Al rarely gets any news that concerned Harry… in fact, Al found himself rather distant from the three.

It actually took Al a while to actually realize why, Hermione must've caught up that something is wrong with him, and that fiasco with his father that time he dreamed who actually brought him here, wasn't a good event. But even if his theory might be wrong, one thing is for sure, they must've realized something.

At one point Hermione tried to talk to him ones, but backing out after a while.

He studied his surroundings and realized that it was already nearing dawn, he woke up early… again.

Al sat up and rubbed his face before grabbing the small vial he hates so much on the floor next to his bed. He took a small drink, stopping himself from gagging, before tucking it under his bed, out of sight. It took a while, but it finally became a routine of him to drink the vial Dumbledore has required him to do so, in exchange, he's emotions doesn't mess around so much anymore. But when it does, it comes in waves.

Albus thought back to his dream, it has been a while since his last dream about them… and it really didn't help. It just reminded him that no one is actually doing anything after all to help him… Even Dumbledore.

He stared glumly at his wrist and glared at the visible mark on it, _68._

He exhaled a frustrated sigh and thought back.

His situation has been getting worse and worse. He hasn't accomplished anything, and for some reasons, Dumbledore's last lesson with him was such a long time ago, when he got back from Christmas break. What is he expecting? For Al to magically transport himself back in his own timeline? And what in Merlin's name is Snape brewing in his office? For some reasons that's the only answer they give him when he asks them about his situation. " _You ride home is being brewed."_

But none of it makes sense, how long has it been? Ron already got hospitalized, he already broke it Lavander, Appariation class even started already, Katie even got back from Mungos, and not once has he even moved forward. What are they waiting for? His time is running out… including Dumbledore…

Albus slumped back on his bed…

* * *

"Nothing?" Krish asked. "Are you sure?"

Al glared at her. "Nothing alright."

"I was expecting a lesson today though." Dennis said. "I mean, the Headmaster is back and all."

"And that memory with Goyle" Derrick added. "Seriously, that was big."

"I already told him, how many times do I have to mention it to you?" Al fumed, then, out of frustration, he kicked a stray rock. "For Merlin's sake, It's already the end of the school year and nothing is happening to me."Al continued to glare at everything as they trudged their way up towards the castle, they just had their Care for Magical Creatures. And from the looks of it, Hagrid was not in a good state at all… and so was Al.

His emotions are really stable now, enough for him to blend in with others. Feel frustrated when he have to, sad, happy, at least his emotions weren't all over the place.

A few students watched them with confused expression plastered on their faces, it wasn't normal for a different house to be talking with a group of Grryfindors… Krish seems to be the first to be doing it in their batch.

"Have you heard though," Derrick said. "Your mom and Dean broke up last night."

"I heard." Al said. "But, that's not really news."

"Guess your dad must be over the moon then."

Al stopped walking. "I don't really know."

His father hasn't been in his neck anymore, and it looks like he finally left him alone. But Al can't really help but feel like everyone has left him… no one is really helping him.

* * *

….

….

….

All stared and stared and stared.

That can't be right, that can't be right, that can't be right at all.

He's dead, Dumbledore's dead. And right now he can't face the infirmary at all… but he's there anyway… except, everyone sees him as a traitor.

 _It's because you took part in it…._

 _Technically, it's also your fault._

He stared numbly as Harry, his father, screamed at him.

He couldn't remember, for the life of him, when has his father ever screamed at him. But now, he's doing it. Everyone won't look at him the same way they used to look at him… he was a traitor.

Even with the screaming Harry was letting out, Al sought his grandfather's eyes. Surely he'll understand, surely he'll forgivehim, surelyhe'll realize why Al has to do that… why he have to give him the wand…

But no, his grandfather wouldn't look at him…

 _Figures…_ Al thought. _Even Krish and the others won't listen to me..._

Al glanced at his wrist and glared at the number printed there… _67._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time! A lot has happened, I mean really, a lot. I got transferred and my mom embarked her way to abroad to work there. Out internet connection was cut down because we couldn't keep up with the monthly expense. Since my last update, that was the day out internet got cut out. We're not rich, and we're facing quite an obstacle right now.**

 **Actually, we're in dept right now and my parents are crawling their way out of this situation we are in. Right now all I can do is support and not complain about anything.**

 **Right now I'm at my cousin's place, and because they have internet, I took my chance and brought my laptop here.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

 **I know it's confusing, but the next chapter will explain everything to you… and sorry if it may take a while for the next update. But my dad is planning to buy a pocket wifi so we don't have to suffer ourselves so yeah, I might update… next month… sorry**


End file.
